Kick the Puppy
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: The multistory sequel to  Extra Baggage . The last story  Epilogue  handles Gary's thoughts and shows another change in the leech's personality. Jimmy never seems to get a break out of this.
1. Kick the Puppy

"Kick the Puppy"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

**Author's Note #1**: This is a sequel to my "Extra Baggage" series, so it'd probably help to read that story first in order to understand what's going on. I've once again used Turmoil's characterizations and themes so if you see anything familiar, then that's all her, not me (because dammit, her ideas work for me so she gets credit!).

* * *

Summer semester finally arrived and Jimmy Hopkins couldn't be more relieved. He couldn't believe the amount of studying and work he actually pulled off on his own. He passed his classes with mostly Bs and Cs and he was glad that he didn't have to concentrate as hard during the summer time. During this phase, students who were struggling throughout the year could play catch up with their studies. For Jimmy, however, it meant living on easy street until fall semester arrived. 

From his closet he pulled out a simple white shirt, a pair of favorite jeans, and sneakers. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his skateboard from under his bed and literally flew out of the room. Taking a sharp left, he avoided colliding into Pedro and the water fountain he was drinking out of, and was soon outside of the Boys Dorm.

"YEEEHAH!" he shouted as he leaped into the air, placed the skateboard under his feet, and landed smoothly against the cement ground. "That was awesome!"

He skateboarded away from the Boys Dorm and maneuvered himself straight over to the Girls Dorm. He was hoping to find Zoe because he wanted to go on one of their fun dates but then he noticed a familiar blonde sitting on the front steps of the dorm.

Small, boney, blonde haired, blue eyed, and looking absolutely miserable, Jimmy hadn't seen sight or sound of Tabitha Bailey since their last encounter during the beginning of spring semester, when she was serving her in-school suspension. He had delivered a letter to her from Petey and learned that her room was moved to the attic.

_I'm surprised she's still around, _he thought as he moved closer and closer to the dorm. _She is one messed up chick. It's like she's got two sides of her that she can't control. I could never be with someone like that. It'd drive me insane. She's living in a fantasy world. _

Since learning of her suspension, Gary didn't seem the least bit bothered. He simply went about his usual activities without a care in the world. Once in a great while, whenever he was with Jimmy or Petey, he'd make a comment about "the missing leech" but other than that, it was like she never existed. Besides, the thought of Gary caring about anybody but himself was ludicrous. It would be like Algie getting to first base with Pinky—it was never going to happen.

Just as he rolled under the stone archway of the Girls Dorm, Peanut sped past him and almost knocked him over.

"Watch it!" Jimmy shouted, but as he regained his balanced, a prefect pushed him past him, apparently chasing after Peanut. "Damn!"

Jimmy slipped off of his skateboard and fell to the ground. His skateboard rolled harmlessly over to the grass that grew over by the stairs of the Girls Dorm. As he lied on his back, a familiar face leaned over him.

"Are you okay, Jimmy?" Tabitha asked.

"That... sucked..." Jimmy grunted as he sat up and shook his head. "Dammit, I'm gonna have a word with that Grease ball next time." He looked up at Tabitha and thought, _Why am I always falling off my damn skateboard whenever she's around? _

Never the less, Jimmy kept his cool and greeted her. "Hey. What's up?"

"... Nothing much."

Tabitha sat back on her heels as Jimmy rolled over, got up, and retrieved his skateboard from a patch of wildflowers. As he came back, he said to Tabitha, "You fixed your voice."

Tabitha blinked. "I... did?"

"Yeah, you aren't stuttering."

"The therapists said I should think about what I want to say before I say it. Apparently I stuttered because I got too excited and I couldn't... focus my thoughts properly before talking. So I do a lot of pausing now because I don't... I don't want to stutter."

"Right. Okay. That's good." Jimmy bid farewell to Tabitha as he walked over to the main doors. He was going to waltz in as he always did, despite the fact that boys were not allowed inside the dorm.

"Hang on a sec."

Tabitha stood up from the ground and hurried over to his side. She looked at him square in the eyes and asked, "How's... How's Petey doing?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Petey's fine. Same ol' dork as always. He's trying to beat his old top score on that _Future Racer _game"

"Oh... Okay..." Tabitha smiled some as her blue eyes glanced sideways momentarily. "Um..."

Jimmy groaned and stopped her before she could speak. "If you're gonna ask about Gary, forget it. I don't keep track of what that guy does. I could care less—just as long as he's not pissing me off."

"J-Jimmy, w-wait!" Tabitha grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and tugged on it rather violently. Apparently the Tabitha he was talking to was quickly replaced by this manic female. "G-Gary! Is... Is Gary still around? I have to know—I have to know!!"

"Hey!" Jimmy yanked his arm and sleeve out of her grasp and took a few steps back, almost falling down the stairs. "Relax, Tabitha! You're turning crazy on me again!"

"Jimmy," Tabitha gasped as she threw herself against him and clutched his shirt with her fists. "It hurts so much... I need him... I-I need him!"

"Will you quit being so dramatic with me?!" Jimmy exclaimed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pried her off of his chest. "Calm down. You haven't seen Gary since your suspension?"

She lowered her head and sadly replied, "N-No... Oh, Jimmy! It was h-h-horrible! Oh no, my stuttering's back... because I can't focus!"

Her head snapped back up as her blue eyes widened with excitement. "Gary is my focus! Seeing him makes my days go by so smoothly! But I haven't seen him for so long! I constantly think about him! Even after my suspension I wasn't allowed to see him! And I haven't seen you or Petey and... and...! At least seeing you two makes me feel a little bit better... but it's not good enough!"

She drew in a sharp breath and grabbed a fistful of her own hair, shaking her head aggressively.

"I need to see him again!! Please, Jimmy! Let me see Gary! _**I**_ _**NEED HIM!**_"

"I am NOT getting involved in this!" Jimmy stated as he turned his back on the blonde, already thinking about using the attic window to enter the dorm. "If you want to find Gary, you're on your own, sister."

"I'll pay you one hundred dollars!"

Jimmy froze and turned around, as Tabitha reached into her pocket and produced a single Benjamin Franklin. The crisp bill was held between two fingers and for a second, he wondered where she had gotten that much money. As far as he knew, she didn't communicate with her family and she didn't have a job... Oh well. Money was money, no matter where it came from.

He went back over to Tabitha and snatched the bill from her fingers.

"I'm in," he announced as he slipped the bill inside his back pocket. "This'll make up for what you did to me last winter. Zoe's gonna have to wait. But could you stop pulling your hair? You're gonna go bald quicker."

Tabitha cried out for joy and shouted, "Thanks, Jimmy...!"

So the two teenagers left the Girls Dorm in search of Gary. Jimmy rode his skateboard but went slow enough for Tabitha to keep up. He still couldn't believe how much someone could adore Gary. The word alone sounded crazy! Adore? _Gary?_ She hadn't seen him since winter and yet she was still nuts about him. To Jimmy, she was like a puppy that was often kicked around. He knew Gary would never miss an opportunity to kick a small puppy. She was in desperate need of affection and she'd do anything to be by his side.

_Why anybody would let themselves be treated that way, I'll never know, _Jimmy thought darkly as he led Tabitha inside and through the halls of the main. All the while, he thought about his mother and her many relationships. The guys she landed were all losers, sure, but none of them had ever treated her so badly like Gary did to Tabitha. If he'd even seen an inch of harm on his mother, Jimmy would've shown the guy no mercy. But ever since Jimmy's known Tabitha, she hadn't shown any signs of being abused physically—that was, beyond the pushing and shoving she endured.

_Gary's not a complete monster, I'll give him that. Now where the hell is that jackass?_

As they roamed the building, Jimmy kept an eye on Tabitha and made sure nobody caused her harm. After all, she paid him one hundred dollars just to find Gary. It was the most money anybody ever paid him and he was going to make sure he helped her just so he could get more money from her later on, if she ever needed anything else done (that didn't require sacrificing his dignity). She was nuts, but she had money.

Jimmy didn't want to ask anybody for Gary's whereabouts, only because he knew nobody wanted to have anything to do with him. So he kept his wits about him and decided to take the search outside. With Tabitha following him as best as she could, he skateboarded a little faster as they made their way to the gym. It was possible that Gary still had P.E. around that time of the day (as Tabitha did, until her classes were switched around for the spring semester) so he decided this would be his next bet.

"You all right back there?" Jimmy asked as he got off his skateboard and decided to walk the rest of the way.

Tabitha caught up with him and bent over, trying to catch her breath. "I'm... I'm fine..." she breathed as she ran her fingers through her short mop of hair. "Just not... used to all this walking around... Never realized... how big our school was..."

Jimmy stopped in his tracks and waited for her. "Didn't Gary make you run around this whole place for something or another?" he asked.

"Yeah... but that was... a few months ago," she replied between breaths. "Since then, I pretty much... just go to school and to my room."

"Uh-huh. Well, here we are at the gym and according to my watch..."

Jimmy glanced at the wristwatch he wore and saw that it was three o'clock. The bell rang not a moment too soon and students gradually began to pour through the gym doors. Jimmy and Tabitha waited by the basketball courts and watched as familiar faces walked pass them, but none of them belonged to Gary. They waited as long as fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of Gary.

Jimmy sighed in frustration. He asked himself, "Why is it whenever I want to find that asshole, he's nowhere to be found? But when I don't want him around, he shows up? Don't tell me I have to do THAT to attract him."

Tabitha looked absolutely heart broken. She tugged on Jimmy's sleeve and said, "The nurse's office."

"Say, what?"

"The nurse's office," she repeated as she pointed back to the main building. "If... If I remember correctly, he goes to therapy around this time. A doctor visits him and talks to him in the nurse's office."

"Grrr, why didn't you tell me this before?" Jimmy asked in annoyance. "We didn't have to be standing out here in the first place!"

"I-I forgot," Tabitha replied with a blush across her face. "I-I'm sorry, Jimmy."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Forget it. Let's just get moving."

They quickly went back over to the main building. Once inside they walked over to the nurse's office, only to learn that Gary wasn't there.

At this point, Jimmy was getting tired of looking for Gary. He was tired enough that he was willing to give her money back when around the corner, the wanted man made his appearance.

Gary Smith stopped in his tracks as he saw both Jimmy and Tabitha in front of the closed door to the nurse's office. A small, thin smile appeared across his lips.

"I didn't know you were so worried about me," Gary said as he approached them, all too eager to talk to someone. "Don't worry the meds haven't driven me to the point of wanting to kill everybody in school. So hold off the celebration balloons until then, Hopkins. So what's going on here?"

That's when Mount Tabitha erupted: "GARY!!!"

Like a lost child reunited with its parent, Tabitha threw herself at Gary. She tackled him against a nearby garbage can, tipping it over in the process, and crashed to the ground; but she didn't seem to be phased at all. Gary was flat on his back, groaning while Jimmy couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

Gary sat up and forced Tabitha's arms off of him. He rubbed the back of his neck and glared at Jimmy.

"Shut up," he moaned as he shook his head and stood up alongside Tabitha. "Now my meds are gonna get mixed up inside my head."

"Yeah, whatever, Gary," Jimmy replied with a wave of his hand. "So there you go, Tabitha. Anything else you need, you know where I'm at."

Tabitha nodded and with her arms wrapped around Gary's arm, she shouted, "Thanks, Jimmy! You're worth the money!"

Gary suddenly jerked his head at Tabitha. Without warning, he pushed Tabitha over the tipped over garbage can and leaning over, he exclaimed, "You paid this moron to find me? You idiot! You should've saved that money something worthwhile!"

"I-I'm sorry, Gary," Tabitha apologized as she tried to sit up off the ground. "I-I should've... known better..."

That's when Jimmy reached for Gary, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved his back against the wall.

"Man, what's your problem?" Jimmy yelled as he shoved him against the wall again, this time harder. "She obviously cared enough about you to want to find your ass and this is how you treat her?"

Gary's eyes narrowed and his gaze stared seethingly into Jimmy's. He swiftly brought his arm up and broke Jimmy's hold on his shirt. Then he pushed Jimmy back as he went over and roughly helped Tabitha get to her feet, albeit not too gracefully.

"Relax, _James_," Gary said, saying his name with much emphasis. "She knows I don't mean anything by it. Isn't that right, Leech?"

Tabitha gasped in excitement as she hugged Gary's arm. "I could never be mad at a brilliant genius like you, Gary! Everything you do is for a good reason!"

Gary threw an arrogant smile at Jimmy and said, "See?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes for the second time and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't even begin to comprehend this bizarre relationship they had and frankly, he didn't want to get anymore involved than he already had. Harassing girls wasn't anything new at Bullworth—it was just highly discouraged. Anybody caught doing so would get into serious trouble. However, Tabitha didn't seem to mind the way Gary pushed her around. Whatever he did was okay in her eyes—it was _expected._

"You know something, Leech?" Gary said after he ordered Tabitha to pick up the mess they made by tipping over the garbage bin, "I was just thinking about you."

The blonde paused and looked up at him hopefully. "Y-You... You were?"

"Yeah." Gary smiled innocently (not good, in Jimmy's opinion). "I was thinking... How boring this school is, and how dull everybody's lives are here. I was going to replace you with somebody else but when I saw you with Jimmy I realized... you bring me something fun! Who else can bring such live entertainment? Jimmy Hopkins, aged sixteen, sexually confused and whose mother thought joining the church meant doing the missionary position night after night."

At that instant, Jimmy saw red.

The second time... That was the SECOND time that bastard dissed his mother! The first time happened last year and that's when he kicked Gary's ass by falling through the school's rooftop. This time he wouldn't let him get away so easily!

He threw a punch across Gary's jaw, followed by a kick to his knees. With one hand, Jimmy grabbed Tabitha and pulled her away so she wouldn't get hurt. With his other hand, he threw another punch, this time at Gary's stomach. However, Gary was ready to retaliate. Despite getting his knee kicked in and stomach punched, Gary was able to push himself forward and tackle Jimmy to the ground. Once on top of Jimmy, he drove his knee into Jimmy's groin, causing the boy much discomfort. Before he could do any further damage, a couple of prefects were seen running down the hall, shouting at them.

"Shit," Gary hissed under his breath as he quickly climbed off of Jimmy. He remained calm, despite the panic he was feeling within. He knew if he got into any sort of trouble, he would be thrown out of school for good.

By the time Jimmy was able to catch his breath and shakily climb to his feet, the prefects had arrived.

"What's going on here?!" the first prefect, a tall burly senior with a buzz cut, demanded. Looking over at Jimmy, he asked, "Where is your uniform, young man?"

Tabitha hid behind Gary and slowly realized what she had to do. Poor Jimmy... Jimmy only helped her find Gary. He only warned her about Gary in the beginning. He only tolerated her presence after what she did to him last winter. He'd done so much for her. She knew had to do the right thing...

"U-Um... Excuse me..." Tabitha meekly called out to the prefects as she emerged from her hiding spot.

"What're you doing?" Gary whispered harshly. He remained planted in his spot as Tabitha slipped away from his side and approached the two members of the student body.

She threw a sorrowful glance at Gary and quietly murmured to the prefects, "... it was Jimmy's fault. H-He... He started it."

Though her voice was hushed, Jimmy clearly heard his name as if she'd spoken it through the loud speaker. His jaw dropped in shock as he tried to will away the last remaining bit of pain from his groin. Gary turned away and tried not to laugh out loud by biting down on his lower lip.

The second prefect, a smaller but much rounder senior, looked at Jimmy and asked, "Is this true? You started this mess, Hopkins?"

Before he could answer, Tabitha exclaimed, "H-He was trying to grope me! And... and Gary saw it and tried to stop him...! It was horrible!"

"WHAT?!" Jimmy cried as he glared at her. "The hell--Tabitha?! What're you saying? You know that's a lie!"

Tabitha said nothing. The tall prefect grabbed Jimmy roughly by the arm and said, "You know damn well the rules of this school. Harassing girls or children will earn you serious punishment!"

"Punish this!" Jimmy retorted as he took his arm back and stomped on the prefect's foot. He pushed him back into the smaller, rounder prefect and took off running. The two prefects quickly gave chase, leaving Gary and Tabitha alone in the hallways.

Tabitha fell to her knees and was panting heavily. She'd never been so nervous before! The sheer adrenaline she gained when she talked to the seniors had vanished, leaving her weak and... oddly enough, proud.

"Why'd you do that?" Gary asked as he scratched the side of his head.

Tabitha chuckled lightly as she turned around, still sitting on her knees. Looking up at him, she explained, "I don't want you going anywhere, Gary. I'd do anything to keep you here. I'll do whatever it takes to keep your brilliance shining at Bullworth Academy."

"... Huh. I guess I'm... flattered." He paused momentarily then said, "You know Jimmy's gonna be pretty pissed off at you."

She smiled at him. "It's okay because I only need you! I live to serve!"

She got up off her knees and dusted her uniform skirt. Then she clasped her hands together and asked, "Did you miss me?"

Instead of answering her question, Gary asked, "What happened to your hair? Last winter it looked like Russell took a fat dump on your head."

"Did you like it? I tried to get your same hair color! But I guess I can never imagine being anywhere near as perfect as you, Gary!"

"All right, shut up already. We're gonna steal a bicycle from the garage and head into town. You have a lot of paper routes and lawn mowing to do if you're gonna make up the money you wasted on Hopkins."

Tabitha happily attached herself to Gary's arm as they made their way through the empty halls of the school and over to the nearest exit. Gary managed to push her off of his arm; this didn't bother Tabitha as she simply nipped at his heels like a happy little puppy that's been kicked around so many times.

No matter how badly her master treats her, she's always eager to be with him.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Notes #2**: I'll probably add more stories to this series as the ideas come along to me. Please let me know what you think! A special thank you to all who've reviewed "Extra Baggage" and the rest of my _Bully_ fics! You guys rock! 


	2. Unrequited

"Unrequited"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully_ is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

**Author's Note**: This story takes place alongside my "Extra Baggage" storyline. Turmoil's characterizations and themes belong to her!

* * *

HER SIDE

* * *

Tabitha finished the last of the math problems and placed her pencil down. She sighed with relief and swiveled around in Gary's chair. Once she stopped, she saw Gary lying on his side on top of his bed, his back facing her. She remembered when she started working on his homework he was reading a World War II propaganda magazine. She rose from the chair and quietly approached the bed. 

"I'm finished," she announced as she leaned over the bed. She froze as she saw that Gary had fallen asleep with his arm stretched out over the magazine and his head resting on his shoulder. His chest rose and fell steadily and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed silently.

Tabitha couldn't help but smile at the sight. Gary looked absolutely adorable! Even the scar over his eyebrow and eye couldn't diminish the fact that he was so innocent looking when he slept. She felt like a mother watching over her child.

She felt so privileged being the only person to see him like this. She wondered if Gary had any roommates during his stay at Bullworth. Ever since knew him, he was the only other person besides Jimmy to have his own room.

_If only Petey could see this, _she thought as she very, very carefully sat on the edge of the bed, just inches away from Gary's sleeping form. She closed her eyes as she thought of the school's Head Boy. He was always so weary around Gary, even after all that's happened between them. If only he could see Gary like the way she saw him. Gary was simply magnificent. He was the best thing to ever happen to her. He brought out the confidence she thought she never had. Surely Petey could understand what Gary went through on a daily basis. Having ADD on top of personal and medical issues would make anybody a little... unstable. However, that word made her cringe whenever she associated it with Gary. She admitted he could be hostile at times but only because he suffered so.

_That's why I don't want to see him upset. I want Gary to be happy and be successful. I don't want to think about the day when we graduate... What'll I do without him?!_

She started to panic and she drew in a sharp breath. Nevertheless she dug her nails into the bed covers and exhaled slowly. _Relax, Tabitha, just relax. Don't panic just yet. You still have junior and senior year to worry about. For now, just enjoy the time you spend with Gary. Take lots of pictures, smile, be happy, do whatever he says, and everything will be fine!_

She relaxed her fingers and she carefully turned around, quietly bringing her knees and feet on top of the bed. Gary stirred a little in his sleep but he didn't wake up. She watched his form a few minutes longer before she slowly stretched out next to him, making sure she wasn't touching him but close enough reach out to him. She lied in the same direction as he did, so that she was still staring at his back.

She noticed how his overall body had gotten bigger since last year. Whenever he got into a scuffle with someone, he was also much faster and lighter on his feet. He could hold his own against a couple of bullies, no problem. She wondered if he could go up against Jimmy and win.

_Last year fight wasn't fair. They were on top of the school, there was no way there could've been a fair fight. Ohhh, I wish I had been there instead of skipping school. Why, out of all days, did I have to miss that day? Gary in his awesome glory! I could've taken pictures!_

Whenever Gary was having a bad reaction to his medication, she wanted so desperately to reach out and hold him, to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But when she attempted so much as a single touch, he'd snarl at her.

"_Don't you touch me! Don't lay a fucking finger on me! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

Somehow, she assumed his parents or the many doctors that were associated with him, often had to tie him down in order for him to take his medication. She knew how much he loathed the pills. She knew how much agony they caused him, yet he had to take them. She felt so bad for him, and so she wasn't upset whenever he'd scream or throw something at her. She'd simply listen to him and return to her dorm.

_My poor, poor Gary... Nobody can understand you like I can..._

She dug her nails into the palm of her hand as she thought about the girl she tried to beat up last year. She didn't even know her name, yet she had the balls to talk to Gary when she'd made it clear to everyone that nobody was worthy of his time. Didn't she know who he was and what he was capable of? How dare she try to talk to her precious Gary. To this day, she hadn't seen the girl nor did she want to. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she got jealous whenever a girl even looked in Gary's direction.

_Nobody is worthy of your time, Gary._

Gary suddenly turned onto his other side so that he was facing her direction. Tabitha froze and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to be yelled at. However, the room continued to be filled with the sounds of light slumber. Gary's arm was thrown haphazardly across the bed, his hand just shy of touching Tabitha. She opened one eye, and then the other.

She stared down at his hand and noticed how much larger it was compared to hers. Lifting her own hand, she timidly placed her fingers on top of the bed inches away from his. Her fingers were thin and boney while his were fuller but not fat. His fingers were absolutely perfect, just like everything else about him.

Her fingers danced over to Gary's until they rested on top of his hand. She waited for him to get up and tell her to get off of his bed and get away from him. And yet he continued to sleep soundly, undisturbed by her subtle touch. So she gave his hand a tender squeeze.

_Sleeping's the only way you can make the medication pain go away, isn't it?_

This was the first time she'd ever held his hand. She was often hugging his arm or she'd have her arms around his waist or shoulders. His hands were often on her, if only to push her or shove her away, or even to release her kung-fu grip upon him. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have him give her a genuine hug. But thoughts like those made her entire face turn beet red. She had her share of crushes but they were mostly celebrities from gossip magazines she used to collect before she was sent to the academy.

_Gary's above everybody else. He's too good for anyone._

She gently pushed his hand to his lap as she, with great care, scooted closer to his body. Instead of laying her head next to his on the pillow, she placed it on the bed just under his chin. She felt her forehead skin brush against the fabric of his school vest.

_He smells nice. He smells like... a new car smell._

Closing her eyes, she decided to enjoy this intimate moment while it lasted.

* * *

HIS SIDE

* * *

He awoke on his own accord but was surprised to see someone lying next to him. 

Tabitha was curled up beside him with her head nestled against his chest. Her blonde bangs covered her face but from the way she slowly breathed, he knew she was fast asleep. Looking down, he saw that her hand was resting on top of his.

Why the hell was she on his bed? He thought he specifically told her to finish his homework!

He started to sit up but a wave of fatigue clobbered him like a speeding truck. He lowered his head back onto the pillow and groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair and gritted his teeth. He absolutely hated this particular medication. No matter how long he slept or whenever he took it, he was always left feeling so damn groggy. It was probably the strongest pill he ever took.

He narrowed his eyes at Tabitha as he battled his weariness.

_Skinny arms and legs... Boney fingers... Flat chest... _

She really wasn't much to look at. There were lots of pretty girls who attended Bullworth Academy and yet he was stuck with one who could pass as a little male tulip. He had to admit that it was convenient to have someone who was willing to do anything for him. His doctors, his therapists, his parents—none of them showed any sort of attachment to him. He had so many doctors and therapists that he couldn't even name one of them off the top of his head. His parents always claimed they were too busy with their careers to put any real focus on their son.

Fuck his parents. As if they ever really cared about him. They viewed him as nothing more than a financial burden. If they had their way, they would force him to stay at Bullworth even after he graduated. They would do whatever it took to keep him from returning home.

Tabitha's wire-thin fingers flinched over his hand but she continued to sleep. He stared at her hand and noticed that while it was much smaller than his, it was also soft.

The leech had such a small, feather-weight body. He could snap her like a twig with just his bare hand. One time, he wondered how many bones she'd break if he were to push her down a flight of stairs.

He had to admit that she had her uses. She fed him, did his homework, distracted would-be bullies, made sure he took his medication on time... It was like having an overprotective mother who was much smaller than him and two-faced. It amused him how much she changed when she was with him. She was so mousey when she was alone. He reminded her of Petey (he was always good for a laugh) because they were timid and weak. When she was with him, however, she went through a dramatic transformation and became the mother hen he never had nor wanted. Simply put, she was a twisted mother hen who threatened to trample on anybody who got too close to him.

How disgustingly _adorable._

But wait... If she was capable of acting the way she acted now... Maybe one day...

She was going to turn on him.

Perhaps she was stringing him along.

Yeah, she was _pretending_ to adore him and worship him.

One day, she will attempt to destroy him.

Oh... He was on to her. He knew far too well what it was like to manipulate idiots.

Gary Smith was NO idiot.

He was onto her game. The leech thought she could pull a fast one on him. Ohhh, no. She would be proven wrong. He would crush her like a bug.

Gary's head twitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. Shit, the meds were acting up again. His thoughts swam around in his head like fish caught in a tsunami. There was no way to stop it and he felt like his head was about to explode.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gary...?" Tabitha's sleepy voice was heard from his chest.

He held his head in his hands and rolled onto his back, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Get out," he growled through his hands. "Leave me alone."

He felt her rest her head on top of his stomach and her arms around his waist. Sliding his hands off of his face, he looked down and saw her hugging him.

"Get out," he repeated feebly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the pillow. The painful fatigue was slowly beginning to fade and his mind was becoming focused once more. The pill seemed to be kicking him back to "normalcy."

He felt the weight of Tabitha's head lift from his stomach and her hands slip away. Opening his eyes, he slowly sat up as the blonde started to crawl off the bed. He swung his legs off the edge of his mattress and silently watched as Tabitha slipped her shoes.

"Homework's finished, Gary," Tabitha announced as she pointed to his desk where a small pile of papers were stacked. She threw him a quick smile as she walked over to the window and pushed aside the curtains. It was night fall and the prefects were out with their flashlights, keeping an eye on everybody who wandered the campus grounds.

As she lifted the glass up, Gary stood up from his bed and wandered over to his desk. He glanced over his papers and saw that everything looked correct—he could always fix her mistakes in the morning.

"Good night, Gary," Tabitha said as she started to climb feet first out of the window. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I'll be fine, so quit worrying about me," Gary asserted as he took his papers and placed them inside one of his binders. He turned over to the window and said, "Wait up a sec."

Tabitha pulled herself back in and turned around, hands clasped behind her back.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

"You know something?" Gary began as he stood in front of her and placed his hands upon her small, fragile shoulders. "I think I'll keep a much closer eye on you."

Tabitha's eyes lit up with excitement. "R-Really? You mean it?!"

"Yeah, because you're _really_ special to me. I want to make sure that you stay close to me as long as possible."

He emphasized on his words to make himself sound convincing. Hell, he didn't have to try too hard, considering the person he was trying to induce. Using any tone of voice, he could tell her to jump off a bridge and she'd gladly do it.

"Well," Tabitha said happily as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, "you know I'm here for you, Gary! Anything you want done and I'll do it to the best of my abilities!"

"Oh, I'm sure you would," he whispered into her hair then smiled wickedly. He slid one arm around her waist and pressed her against his body. He patted the small of her back and added, "I'm sure you would, my darling little... _helper_."

What a leech. He'll be sure to crush her the moment he got the chance. Nothing ever escaped his notice.

Friends, who needed friends? If she thought he would be anything more than civil toward her, then she had another thing coming.

Oh crap. Were the pills messing with him again? Or were these his actual thoughts?

Goddamn these meds.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	3. The Auditorium Ghost

"The Auditorium Ghost"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully_ is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

"I'm telling you that there is no such thing as ghosts!" 

Gloria Jackson, Karen Johnson, and Melody Adams were sitting outside by the Library on a clear, Friday afternoon. Whispers and rumors were abuzz that time of the year and on this particular day the topic of "the ghost" arose. However, Gloria was not the type to believe such superstitious nonsense.

By chance, Jimmy Hopkins wandered over to the Library and approached the three little girls.

"What's up, guys?" he greeted.

Karen waved to Jimmy and said, "Hey there!"

Melody smiled happily at her secret crush's presence. "Jimmy!" she said as she walked over and stood directly in front of him. "Gloria's saying that there's no such thing as ghosts, even though people have seen it over the years."

Jimmy blinked and replied, "Ghosts? I've never heard of this place being haunted besides some of the crocked out ghouls that we call our teachers."

"No wonder, Jimmy," Karen said as she stood next to Melody and wagged a finger at the older boy. "You're always skipping school and missing out on the fun!"

"The words 'school' and 'fun' should never be used in the same sentence, kiddo," Jimmy countered with a smirk.

Gloria cleared her throat, causing the three to turn and look in her direction. She lifted her head up at Jimmy and said, "James, if I may speak to you privately for a moment?"

Without waiting for a response, she approached Jimmy, took him by the hand, and led him to the far side of the Library property so they were out of earshot of both Karen and Melody.

Melody placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Since when was Gloria into bad boys? No fair!"

Karen could only giggle in response.

Meanwhile, Jimmy folded his arms across his chest and asked Gloria, "So what's going on?"

"I hope you're not going to take the ghost story with any sort of seriousness," the little girl said as she pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose, only to have it fall back into place.

"Relax, I don't believe in that kinda crap."

Gloria nodded in satisfaction. "Good, because the last thing we need is to have more disruptive students breaking into the auditorium just to catch a glimpse of the supposed ghost."

Jimmy cocked his head to once side, suddenly looking quite curious. "They really break into the school after hours? Just to see it?"

"Yes! Can you believe the stupidity of it?"

Suddenly a pair of hard hands clamped themselves onto Jimmy's shoulders from behind. Jimmy whirled around and saw Gary Smith standing before him with Tabitha Bailey, his other "limb," standing right beside him carrying a tall stack of books and binders.

"Ah, the old 'Auditorium Ghost' tale," Gary began as he took a step forward and clasped his hands together. "What jovial fun it'll be to break into the school after hours just see a floating ball of electro-lights or a face that's supposed to be seen over the stage... Or if you're lucky, you might see Edna making time with the whacked out Chemistry teacher between the seats."

"Ugh, no thanks!" Jimmy gasped with a look of disgust.

"Oh, come on!" Gary continued as he shoved his hands into his pocket and poured on the fake charm he often used. "Where's your sense of adventure? This is the chance to go inside the school and possibly vandalize stuff along the way—as long as you don't get caught, of course."

"G-Gary," Tabitha squeaked from behind the books and binders she struggled to hold up. "I can't... hold these... much longer...!"

Ignoring her pleas, Gary elbowed Jimmy's arm, causing the other boy to scowl and push him away. Meanwhile, Gloria wore a frown.

"You shouldn't do it," she warned. "Because if you do..."

Gary suddenly bent down so that he was at eye-level with the little girl. In a dangerous tone of voice, he asked, her, "If we do... _what? _Tell on us?_"_

Gloria cringed at Gary's closeness. Jimmy, on the other hand, had pondered much of what was being said. He looked over at Gloria as he pulled Gary back by the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Gloria. I'm going to prove to idiots like Gary that ghosts don't exist."

Gary stood upright and glowered at Jimmy. "Hey pal," he spat, "I never claimed to believe in ghosts. Don't lump me with the rest of those speculating morons."

"Fine, when do people start breaking in?" Jimmy asked, brushing aside Gary's hostility.

"Tonight's the anniversary of the ghost's appearance. That's when she supposedly took her own life. You just missed out on the hunt the first time around because you arrived at Bullworth too late."

"Huh, alright then, tonight I guess I'll make up for it."

Jimmy glanced over at Gloria and said, "Spread the word: nobody else is gonna go inside the auditorium but me and whoever else I pick to come along."

Gloria sighed and shook her head, but agreed to Jimmy's demand. "Whatever you say, James. What about the prefects who patrol the school inside and out?"

"I'll take care of 'em. Just go, okay?"

Gloria sighed once more but she quickly took off. Gary reached over, grabbed Tabitha by the wrist, and yanked her over to him, forcing her to drop the books and binders.

"We're both going to accompany you to the auditorium tonight," Gary announced as Tabitha meekly nodded, trying not to wince at his tight hold. "Bring Petey along and we're all set."

"Petey?" Jimmy didn't like the sound of the small boy coming along, but he knew that Petey was the one person he could really count on to help talk to any authority figure that may discover their activity. "Okay, but you two? I didn't think you'd believe in this stupid stuff."

"Call me a glutton for some simple-minded fun," Gary said with a light chuckle. "It's been a while since I've gotten my hands dirty."

"That better not have any hidden meaning behind it."

"Believe me, James; I would love to see you wet your pants if there really is a ghost haunting the auditorium."

"Whatever." Jimmy walked past Gary and stepped over his books and binders as he started to walk away from the Library. "Just fill me in on the story behind the ghost."

Gary released his hold on Tabitha and followed Jimmy. Tabitha hesitated, then got to her hands and knees and started gathering the fallen items into one pile.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was an aspiring actress named Gina... Or Jenny or Molly... Hell, pick a name because it doesn't matter. Anyway, she was a senior at __Bullworth_ _Academy__. She was practicing to audition for a role in an original school production. On the day of auditions, she won the lead role and wanted to break the news to her beloved boyfriend of three years. However, her boyfriend had other ideas. Before she could tell him anything, he broke up with her on the spot. Distraught over the break up, Gina went to the auditorium sometime around __midnight__ and hung herself on stage. Every year on the anniversary of her death, she is rumored to haunt the area. She is seen either floating around the seats or her image of her death is seen on stage. _

* * *

"That's such a lame story," Jimmy remarked as he, Gary, Petey, and Tabitha walked over to the main building many hours later. It was dark and the authority figures were no where in sight. Jimmy more or less convinced a couple of kids from each of the school's major cliques to help distract the teachers and prefects. He wasn't sure exactly what they planned, but he figured that anything would work as long as he didn't get caught. 

"It's kinda sad," Petey said thoughtfully as he walked between Jimmy and Gary. "It's understandable how someone could be so upset over a break up. Though I think suicide's a little harsh... OUCH! Gary!"

Gary chuckled as he stepped on Petey's heel, causing the smaller boy's shoe to slip off.

"Whoops," Gary said as he did the same thing to Petey's other shoe "Better learn to tie your shoes better, Pete."

Tabitha smiled as she looked down at Petey's socks. "I have those same pink socks!" she pointed out.

Petey blushed heavily as he hastily adjusted his shoes. Meanwhile, Jimmy was the first to breech through the entrance of the school building. The group moved swiftly and quietly across the main floor until they arrived to the first story doors of the auditorium.

"It's about time," Gary said as he looked at the wrist watch. "Hurry the hell up and open the door, Hopkins."

"Shut up!" Jimmy snapped. "Quit pushing!"

"Guys, please don't fight," Petey pleaded.

"Gary, you're looking so masculine under the moonlight tonight," Tabitha gushed pointlessly.

Jimmy scowled as he opened the door. The four students filed into the dark auditorium, but as soon as they were all inside, the door slammed shut behind them.

"AGH!" Both Petey and Tabitha cried out at the same time and unconsciously clung onto each other.

"You guys are dorks," Jimmy said of the both of them. "Help me look for the lights."

"Try over by the door, idiot," Gary drawled as he reached out and flipped the lights on. The empty auditorium was instantly illuminated and the sight of the giant VOTE TODAY banner that stretched along the upper balcony offered some sort of relief to the four kids.

"What... What if the ghost doesn't show up with the lights?" Tabitha asked as she released herself from Petey's grasp. She looked around cautiously and added, "What if it doesn't show up?"

"If the ghost doesn't show up, it doesn't show up," Jimmy answered simply. "We can tell the others that there's no ghost and that'll be the end of the rumors."

Petey slowly climbed the stairs to the main stage and stood right in its center. He lifted his head and examined the colored lights that hung high above his head.

"This is where she's supposed to have hung herself," he stated as he looked down at his feet. "Somehow she was able to reach all the way up there to throw the rope over..."

"What a dedicated loser," Gary commented heartlessly. "Who says you can't kill yourself and get it done right the first time?"

Jimmy went on stage and strolled over to Petey's side. He scratched his head and stood in silence as he looked around the place. Gary and Tabitha poked their heads backstage but quickly came back, finding nothing of interest.

"No ghost?" Jimmy asked.

They both shook their heads. Gary snorted as his head suddenly twitched, a possible reaction from the medication he took. "What a waste of time," the scarred boy said as he looked at his watch. "We've been here not even ten minutes and it's completely dead."

Suddenly the lights faded, leaving one sole spotlight centered over the stage. Petey and Tabitha cried out once again as Jimmy braced himself.

"What the hell?!" Jimmy cried as Petey clung onto his arm. "Shit!"

A cold gust of wind blew from the behind the curtains. Petey squeezed his eyes shut while Tabitha bit her lower lip and held onto the front of Gary's vest. Jimmy narrowed his eyes and tried to see what was ahead of them while Gary threw an arm over Tabitha's frail shoulders, almost bearing his weight down upon her.

"This isn't happening!" Petey shouted through the howling winds. "There has to be an explanation for this!!"

The wind died instantly and a floating face appeared before them. The four students stood their ground as the face vanished in the blink of an eye, only to be replaced by a floating ball of light. It floated harmlessly across the curtains and started to make its way over to them.

"Ha! This is crazy!" Gary laughed as he staggered back.

"Gary! Don't leave me!" Tabitha wailed as she followed him.

Jimmy remained still as the orb vanished. Once again, another form appeared before them but this time it developed into an image of a faceless girl wearing what looked like a modified Bullworth Academy uniform.

"_I got the part!" _the ghost-girl cheered, her voice giving off an echoing effect. _"I got the part!"_

"So we heard," Jimmy said calmly as he balled his fists at his sides.

"Jimmy...!" Petey whispered as he stood next to him, trying to put on a brave face. "It's the ghost!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Gary sharply said as he bravely walked over to the ghost-girl. Standing before her floating form, he reached out to grab her, only to have her evaporate.

"Where'd she go?" Gary asked as he looked around. Turning back to where Tabitha stood, his eyes widen and a crocked smile appeared over his lips. "Check it out!"

Jimmy, Petey, and Tabitha turned to where Gary was staring and they witnessed the ghost-girl hovering above the three students.

"_I wanted to say good-bye to him!" _the ghost howled tearfully. _"Just one last good-bye...!"_

She pointed a finger at Jimmy and said,_ "Good-bye?"_

Jimmy pointed to himself and looked around, before focusing on the ghost. "Say what?"

"_Kiss good-bye."_

"Kiss?!"

"Good-bye?" Tabitha added curiously.

Petey looked at the ghost then at Jimmy. "Maybe you look like her old boyfriend," he suggested. "If she can kiss you good-bye, maybe she'll be able to rest in peace."

"I'm not kissing a ghost!" Jimmy snapped. "And you saw what happened when Gary touched her!"

The ghost-girl flew right up to Jimmy and tried to kiss him. Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut but felt absolutely nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw the ghost hovering back over at her original position.

"Why doesn't that dimwit possess someone so she can touch them?" Gary mused thoughtfully, causing everybody to look at him in shock.

"P-Possess?!" Tabitha cried. "One of us?!"

Petey took a deep breath and announced, "Take my body and use me to free yourself!"

"HELL NO!" Jimmy exclaimed as he waved a fist at the ghost. "I'm NOT kissing you, Petey."

"But we have to free her," Petey protested as his cheeks flared a shade of scarlet.

Gary chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. "What an excuse to kiss Hopkins," he said. "I always knew you were a fruit, Petey. It just took something like this to make it happen. And besides, shouldn't a _real_ female ghost possess a _female_ body?"

With that, he ran over, snatched Tabitha by the front of her shirt and held her before him. "Take her!" he announced as he shoved the blonde forward, causing her to stumble and fall to her hands and knees.

"GARY!" Jimmy and Petey cried as the ghost's form illuminated with a strange aura. The ghost's turned into mist and was seemingly absorbed by Tabitha's kneeling form.

"UGH!" Tabitha grunted as she collapsed on stage, curled in fetal position.

Jimmy and Petey ran over to Tabitha and kneeled before her. Petey carefully lifted her from the ground and held her head on his lap. Gently patting the side of her face, Petey asked, "Tabitha, can you hear me? Tabitha?"

Tabitha groaned as she fluttered her eyes open, her long blonde bangs falling out of place. "Ohhh... I... I think so..."

"You little bitch, Gary!" Jimmy growled as he glared at his arch rival. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I got bored," was all Gary said as he remained where he stood on stage. "I wanted to see some _real_ action."

"Do you feel any different?" Petey asked as he studied Tabitha's eyes, only to recoil as he noticed her sudden lack of pupils.

Gary walked over and kneeled next to Petey. Lowering his head and leaning very close to Tabitha's face, he shouted, "HEY GHOST! YOU GONNA QUIT ACTING EMO ON US NOW THAT YOU CAN KISS HOPKINS?!"

Jimmy fell back on his bottom as Tabitha sat up from Petey's lap, knocking her head against Gary forehead. She closed her eyes and laughed maniacally.

"Eh, heh, heh... HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Petey reeled his head back and gasped, "YIKES!"

"Ow! Jeez! That hurt!" Gary cried as he sat back and rubbed his forehead. "Dammit, leech!"

"This won't do," Tabitha said arrogantly as she crawled away from Petey and climbed on top of Gary's crouched form. "A star like me needs another—LIKE YOU!"

"M-ME?!" Gary gasped as he tried to push Tabitha off like many times before. "Get off of me you freak!"

"Get off of him, Tabitha!" Jimmy yelled as he climbed to his feet.

Tabitha ignored Jimmy's cry and pressed her lips against Gary's, kissing him deeply.

"Mmmph!" Gary muffled against her lips.

"Mmmm!" Tabitha moaned into his mouth.

Petey's entire face was still red as he looked away. "U-Ummm..."

Finally, Gary had enough as he managed to shove the girl off of him. "BACK OFF!" he shouted as he rolled onto his back and got to his feet, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Tabitha managed to stand on her knees as she held her head in her hands. Jimmy rushed to her side and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I..." The blonde lifted her head from her hands and blinked in confusion, her pupils having returned to their rightful places. "I think so... What happened, Jimmy? Petey? What's going on?"

"Heh, heh, heh..."

All three kids turned their attention to Gary who was now laughing as he stood center stage.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great, now him?"

"I want my good-bye kiss," Gary demanded as he slowly walked over to Jimmy. "Kiss me good-bye, my beloved!"

"G-G-Gary?!" Petey called out to the scarred boy. "Can you hear me at all?"

Gary held out his arm to the side and a white glow surrounded Jimmy, Petey, and Tabitha.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled as he tried to back away, only to find that his feet were planted firmly on the ground. "I can't move!"

"Neither can we!" Tabitha cried as she and Petey found themselves paralyzed at their spots. "Gary!!"

"Uh-uh!" Jimmy shouted as he shook his head vehemently, being that it was the only part of his body that he could move. "Don't come near me, Gary! I don't care if you _are_ possessed! Stay the hell away from me!"

Gary practically floated over to Jimmy, his eyes vacant of any pupils. Jimmy continued to struggle with all of his might but it was simply in vain.

"One last kiss!" Gary begged uncharacteristically as he threw his arms around Jimmy's neck.

"Not even if you paid me!!" the blonde boy objected.

"He only looks like your boyfriend—it isn't him!" Petey shouted at the possessed Gary.

"He looks just like him," Gary replied dreamily as he continued to stare hopelessly at Jimmy.

"Oh no...!" Tabitha cried as she tried to move. "Don't do it, Jimmy! Gary's lips are sacred!"

"I don't have much of a choice," Jimmy grunted as he moved his head from side to side.

"I can't look!" the girl yelped as she closed her eyes.

Jimmy was unable to move his head for long as his neck grew tired of the straining of his muscles. Gary leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, forcing the other boy's eyes to widen. Petey could only look on with forever red face as Tabitha kept her eyes closed.

"Tabitha, look! The light!"

At the sound of Petey's voice, the girl opened her eyes and saw Gary's body glow a bright color. A wave of light washed over the four students, temporarily blinding them. Jimmy felt the weight of his body collapse on stage alongside Gary's. Petey and Tabitha who were closer to the ground helped steady each other. As soon as they made sure they were okay, they hurried over to the two fallen boys. Jimmy was being held up by Petey as Tabitha gently pulled Gary to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Tabitha asked as Gary shook his head, trying to shake away the spots. His pupils were visible once more, indicating that he was no longer possessed.

Jimmy gently pushed aside Petey as he too shook his head to chase away the spots.

"Man, that sucked," Jimmy groaned as he stood up.

"_Thank you."_

At the sound of the haunting voice, the kids turned around and watched as the ghost appeared one last time at the back part of the auditorium toward the exit. She smiled sadly and turned away, melting into the darkness. Once again, all was silent in the room as the lights flickered back on.

"Well," Petey said as he shattered the awkward silence. "If all went well, I think the ghost won't have to celebrate her death anymore. She's been set free."

"I think... I'm gonna be sick," Jimmy said as he covered his mouth with his hand, clearly remember what took place.

"I'm going to burn my face off in the Boiler Room," Gary said as he spat on the stage, looking quite green in the gills. "Puh! Ugh! Agh!"

"Oh, Gary!" Tabitha said proudly as she hugged his arm. "You did such a good thing by letting the ghost rest in peace!"

"At the expense of my dignity!" the boy replied as he looked down at the clingy girl in annoyance.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed, "I'd rather kiss Beatrice on her worst cold sore day than to go through THAT again."

"Don't lie, Jimmy," Gary said in a snotty tone of voice, "you know you got a hard on from kissing someone with gifted brains like me."

"Quit talking crap, you jackass!"

Before anybody could say anything else, the doors burst open and a couple of prefects stood at the doorway.

"What're you kids doing here after hours?!" one of them exclaimed.

Jimmy looked at his small group and exclaimed their next set of directions with just one word:

* * *

"Jimmy, you really shouldn't swallow toothpaste and mouthwash. You'll harbor too much poison—you might even die!" 

Jimmy lifted his head from the sink he had been situated at for the past hour and stared at Petey's reflection through the mirror. "I don't care!" he objected as he wiped his mouth with his arm. "I wanna get rid of every trace of Gary's saliva out of my body! I'll swallow the toothpaste and mouthwash and crap them out later. Stupid ghosts! I hate them!"

"So shall I tell Gloria tomorrow that there was no supernatural activity going on in the auditorium?"

"Yeah, only because I don't want to have to tell her what _really _happened. I'll never hear the end of it."

"But you did a really good and noble deed, Jimmy."

"Grrr, shut up, Petey. Next time I see a ghost, I'll kick its ass to to the afterlife and I'll make sure it stays there!!"

* * *

Tabitha winced as Gary dunked his head into the toilet bowl and puked for the fifth time. She sat against the sink next to him and stared sadly at him. 

"Um..." she began slowly when Gary lifted his head and flushed the toilet.

"I was _violated! _I was _raped!"_

"Yes you were," the blonde readily agreed. "But you did a good thing to help a lonely soul become free."

"Like I give a care. UGH!"

Gary upchucked once again, making Tabitha look away at the sight. After a few minutes of this, the toilet flushed once again. Gary shakily climbed to his feet and Tabitha moved aside as he turned on the faucet and gargled his mouth out with water. When he was done, he washed his hands with soap and water then turned off the faucet.

"Hopkins enjoyed that kiss way too much," Gary commented as he dried his hand with a towel. "That perverted little ass—I felt his tongue trying to play with mine."

He neglected to tell the blonde girl about the kiss she forced upon him earlier. He didn't want to get her all excited about a "mistake" she made. Though he didn't believe her to be _too_ bad of a kisser...

"Now," Gary said as he finished drying his hands, "I'm going to... ugh..."

Without warning, he bowed his head and threw up all over the front of Tabitha's uniform. Her screams echoed throughout the bathroom and Gary staggered back against the sink.

But moments later after her screams died down, Tabitha caught her breath and smiled.

"A gift from Gary! I'll never wash this uniform again!!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story was inspired by watching the anime series entitled _Haunted Junction_. Pretty funny stuff! 


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"One Step Forward, Two Steps Back"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me. Turmoil's themes and characterizations belong to her!

* * *

"Pick up the pace, Leech! It's a good thing I'm not paying you." 

It was nightfall and Gary didn't seem bothered by the sweltering summer heat as he walked ahead of Tabitha with his hands shoved in his pockets. Trailing behind him, the small blonde tried to maintain a steady pace while holding all of his text books in her arms. Her stick-like arms shook at the weight of the books but she kept a smile for him never the less.

"You know your money is no good to me!" Tabitha said cheerfully as she narrowly missed tripping over a small pile of used firecrackers. "I'll do anything you ask!"

He said nothing as he continued his long strides. His mind kept flashing back to the kiss in the auditorium that occured over a week ago and he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the memories.

_She is nothing more than vermin! She's beneath me, just like everybody else... Okay, maybe she's barely staying afloat of the rest, but she's still beneath me! I have to quit thinking about her like this._

Tabitha rambled on about how she and Russell earned an A plus for the cake they were assigned to bake as a team in Home Economics. Earlier, she admitted how frightened she was to work with the leader of the Bully clique; but once she learned of his dream of designing wedding cakes, they started getting along. Of course Gary learned of this, he couldn't stop laughing. He vowed to use this information against Russell when the time was right.

After her droning on about other subjects in which Gary had already forgotten, they arrived at the entrance to the Boys Dorm.

"I can't have you hanging out in my room tonight," he declared as he took the books from Tabitha's arms and showed no sign of struggling with the weight.

Tabitha made a slight pouty face. "How come? Are you not feeling good?"

He shrugged as he turned around and walked up the stairs. "Yeah, sure. I'm not feeling _well._ See you later."

"But wait! Don't forget to take your last dosage of medication!"

The doors were thrown open and shut in just seconds, leaving the blonde out in the warm, Indian Summer night.

Waving a slight hand at the closed doors, Tabitha murmured, "G'night."

Once inside, Gary marched past the common room, uncharacteristically ignoring Jimmy and Petey who were seated next to each other on the couch, and went straight to his room. His thoughts about Tabitha were scrambled like a television set with bad reception.

_I can't do this. I can't think about her like __**that! **__She's a leech! She's an ass kisser! But not a bad kisser, really... Ugh! Stop thinking like this. You can do so much better then her... Oh man, I'm thinking as if we're a couple. It has to be the meds. That's it. That damn nurse must have mixed them up, and then I probably mixed them up even more. I __**can't**__ believe I mixed my meds again!_

Once in his room, Gary dropped all of his books on the ground and slammed the door shut behind him. He ran both hands through his short hair and shook his head.

"Shit, double shit, triple shit," he grumbled under his breath. "Stop thinking like this."

He all but fell into his desk chair just a few feet away and propped his elbows on top of his desk with a loud _thud._ He lowered his head and closed his eyes as his mind continued to wander.

_I can't like her. I can't! She's not my type! She's not attractive and she's not as smart as me. Then again, nobody is as smart as me. She can't be too idiotic if her focus of attention is constantly on me._

There was no way he could concentrate on his homework and this time it wasn't because of his ADD or his medication. He remained seated at his desk as he mulled over Tabitha. Out of all the people he's met, out of all the schools he's attended, she was really the only person who genuinely wanted to be with him despite his history of using people like toys. She stated time and time again that she was willing to let herself be used if it was necessary to execute the next phase of his attack—that was, whenever he decided to think up of another scheme and act upon it. She was so giving to a fault and so willing to please without asking for anything in return but to be in his mere company. Other girls thought he was a creep and a jerk. Tabitha thought he was a god.

He suddenly chuckled quietly to himself.

Lifting his head, his eyes drifted across his desk until he saw a letter opener next to a familiar photo taken the winter of his sophomore year.

Reaching over, Gary took the letter opener then pulled the photo over to him. He used the opener's sharp sides to insert a long incision across the part of the photo that bore Tabitha's face. It was the picture of her at that crummy amusement part—he was in there as well, pictured with that god-awful teddy bear she had won for him. Gary used the blunt end of the opener to cut holes into his picture's eyes and made outlines of devil horns on his head.

He was completely beside himself with the leech. He needed to do something to get his mind off of her. He wanted to do something but he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do. Random thoughts popped in and out of his head and many of them consisted of getting into mischief. But who would he cause misery upon? More than half of the students in the academy were enduring the last leg of summer school because they were too stupid to pass their classes the first time around.

The blade of the letter opener twisted across Tabitha's smiling face once more and so forcefully that it ripped part of the photo in half and almost tore off a small chunk of the desk underneath. He sat up in his seat and calmly slid the opener back to the other side of the desk. His fingers crawled back over to the half-torn photo and rested themselves over the gutted up piece that contained Tabitha's face.

_Tabitha, Tabitha, Tabitha_.

She was his little, loyal leech. Would anything cause her to crumble? Would she ever doubt him? Did she ever have a reason to question him? Would she still devote herself to him after he decided to "play" with her?

He made a tight fist over the torn halves of the photo and snickered.

He wouldn't be bored for long. More importantly, those nagging, disturbing, twisted thoughts of Tabitha would soon vanish.

* * *

"So, you really don't remember what happened that night?" Petey asked as he and Tabitha walked through the halls of the second floor of the main building. It was lunch time and kids were scrambling to the cafeteria. Edna had mysteriously taken ill and Dr. Crabblesnitch hired a group of temporary staff members to work the kitchen. To the rest of the students, this meant REAL food was going to be served for once. 

Tabitha cocked her head to once side and appeared thoughtful. After a moment passed, she suddenly gasped, "I remember... I remember... EEEK!"

Petey jumped out of his skin by her reaction and because of this, he dropped his books. "What! What is it?"

"I-I-I… I remember... Jimmy kissing Gary!"

She slapped her hands over her face and shook her head. "I still can't believe Jimmy of all people!" She sighed miserably. "Oh well, he's really the only person I can think of... who's up to Gary's standards..."

Petey collected the rest of his books and stood from the floor. He threw her a puzzled expression and asked, "Say what?!"

"I-It's only natural."

"But it was Gary who kissed Jimmy..." This would be the umpteenth time explaining what happened at the auditorium because she apparently couldn't remember much of it, so he decided to give up on doing so. "Never mind. Is that really all you remember?"

The blonde nodded and replied, "Yes. Why do you keep asking?"

Suddenly Jimmy rounded the corner and walked over to their general direction. Petey lifted a hand, waved to his friend, and greeted him. "Hey, Jimmy!"

The King of the School approached the Head Boy, slapped his hand roughly (not on purpose, mind you), and caused the smaller boy to wince and take his hand back to nurse it. Jimmy didn't seem to notice as he asked, "What's up?"

But then he saw Tabitha standing next to Pete and casually said, "Hey, Tabitha."

Almost too quickly, he realized what a mistake it was to acknowledge the girl's presence because she asked him, "J-Jimmy? What do Gary's lips feel like? I bet they were... so smooth and soft!"

"ARGH! I don't want to talk about that! Besides, you kissed him too!"

Tabitha gasped and turned red in the face. "I can only wish!"

"I keep telling you that you kissed him!"

"ME?!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "For the last time, yes! I swear, every time I'm around you, you get all worked up over something stupid!"

"C'mon, Jimmy, she's not too bad," Petey said defensively. Of course, he only said that whenever she wasn't around Gary. Without him, she was fairly normal and since getting to know her, she slowly became less shy around Jimmy and Petey, making her more tolerable. With Gary... well, she was considerably twisted.

Tabitha sighed dreamily as she closed her eyes thoughtfully and the color to her face turned to normal. "It's all about Gary," she insisted softly. "He is my life! What's not to like about him?"

Jimmy scoffed at the suggestion. "Don't even get me started."

"You know Tabitha," Petey began as he touched her arm with one hand, forcing her to look at him. "There are plenty of attractive looking guys at our school... Have you ever crushed on any of them?

"Uh, Pete?" Jimmy elbowed his friend and muttered, "you better rephrase that quick before someone overhears you."

Petey frowned and asked, "W-What did I say wrong?"

Around the corner, a loud voice belonging to Trent echoed throughout the hallways, "YOU FRUITCAKE, KOWALSKI! I mean, HEAD BOY!"

Petey groaned and his shoulders sank. Even in his position, he was still mocked and ridiculed but on a less daily basis than he was before Jimmy came to Bullworth Academy.

Tabitha smiled shyly at Petey and answered his earlier question. "Nope. Not at all."

Petey leaned forward and whispered, "Are you sure? What about... What about a girl, maybe?"

"Tabitha," Jimmy interrupted gruffly, "you have to quit living in the past. What has Gary done that's so 'brilliant' or 'marvelous' lately?"

"Um... Well..." Tabitha struggled momentarily before she heartily answered, "He freed that ghost from the auditorium!"

Jimmy growled once more and he retorted, "The only thing he did was piss me off that night!"

"Okay then, how about... er... let me see..."

"Exactly—NOTHING. You keep thinking and talking about the old Gary. The manipulative little jackass Gary who overturned the school and made everybody's lives miserable—mostly mine and Pete's."

Tabitha gasped and shook her head in objection. "T-That's _not_ true! And he's... He's not a j-jackass!"

"For your sake, kid, I'll say he was starting to become more tolerable. But since the auditorium incident--!"

Petey decided to step in at this point. "Jimmy's right. It seems like you're hanging around Gary and waiting to see him come up with another scheme to take over the school. I don't think he's going to do that, Tabitha, unless he's asking to be expelled permanently. He's been pretty, ah... 'decent'... ever since he was allowed to come back."

Tabitha shook her head and looked pleadingly at Petey. "But he's so wonderful never the less!"

Petey gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Remember, we're all still young. We have a whole lifetime to find that special someone."

Leaning forward, she quietly asked him, "Does that... Does that mean you'll figure out if this Marion person is right for you?"

Petey pulled his hand back and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "H-HEY!" he cried. "How'd you find that out?"

At this point, Jimmy grew interested. "Marion? You mean she's a real person? Not just someone Gary made up to tease you?"

"Or it could be a last name of a boy," Tabitha offered quietly as she tried to think with her arms folded across her chest. "Huh, I can't remember... what Gary said… 'Oh Marion, spank me!' or something..."

"Please don't say that too loud," Petey begged. "Oh man... This is bad..."

Jimmy laughed and said, "Hey, hey, Pete! So you DO like someone at the school!"

Petey groaned. "Jimmy...! Thanks a lot, Tabitha!"

Tabitha took a step forward and stood next to Jimmy. She grinned and said, "You... should show us who Marion is, Petey!"

Before anybody could answer, Gary's loud, overbearing voice echoed throughout the hallway with the following: "DO ME, MARION! DO ME LONG AND HARD! PETEY WANT YOU LONG TIME! AAAHHH!"

Mortified beyond belief, Petey dropped his books and cried, "Oh my god!"

Spinning on his heels, he scrambled down the hallway and vanished. By this point, Gary strolled over with an eerily calm composure.

"Pete, come back!" Jimmy said as he tried to hide his laughter. He hated himself for thinking what Gary did was funny. So to cover this up, he turned to the other boy and said, "You're such an ass."

Gary threw his hands up and tried to look innocent. "What? I did nothing wrong! Did I, Leech?"

Tabitha sighed dreamily as she readily replied, "No way, Gary!"

Jimmy shook his head and mumbled, "Here we go."

"Oh come on, James, you know it was funny," Gary remarked as he raised a scarred eyebrow at the blonde boy and stood between him and the blonde girl.

Tabitha tugged on Gary's sleeve like a child yearning to be picked up by her father and asked, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in over a week since I walked you back to your dorm! Remember?"

Gary reached over, gently took Tabitha by the wrist, and removed her hold on his clothing. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," he said earnestly.

"I don't even wanna know," Jimmy said aloud as he yawned and scratched the back of his shaved head.

Gary turned his attention back to Jimmy and said, "Well, I'm certainly not thinking about turning you into my make-out buddy, Hopkins. You can't kiss if your life depended on it! How're you supposed to attract the men with your lousy kissing?"

"ME?!" Jimmy yelled angrily. "You're the one who can't kiss!"

"Don't talk to Gary like that!" Tabitha interjected.

Gary placed his hand over Tabitha's mouth and told her, "Stay out of this, Leech."

She nodded wordlessly as his hand slipped from her face.

Jimmy sighed and said to the girl, "Stand up for yourself! Don't let him talk to you like that! You can do whatever the hell you want."

"But he's right..." she began meekly.

"WHY do I even put up with this crap?!" He threw his hands up in defeat. "Tabitha, you are completely dysfunctional! You're hopeless! I'm not gonna feel sorry for you anymore!"

Gary wrinkled his nose at Jimmy. "I see. A real ladies man until the end, Hopkins. Smooth."

His comment rolled off of Jimmy. The King of the School replied, "Whatever. See you later, screwballs."

As he turned away, Gary mockingly called out, "HEY! That hurt my feelings! I think I need a kiss to make me feel better. Even if your kisses DO suck balls."

Whirling around, Jimmy threatened, "Come one step closer to me with those lips and I'll rip 'em out!"

Tabitha hid behind Gary and whispered, "He seems really mad."

Gary laughed at Tabitha's worried expression. He sighed calmly and explained, "You just have to know which buttons to press. It's really funny. When I see him pissed off, it makes me... I don't know... smile!"

The girl quickly grew relaxed at Gary's explanation. "I guess you're right."

Jimmy had decided to give up. He walked away without looking back and vanished around the hall corner from which he came upon. Gary turned around so that he was looking squarely at Tabitha.

"Say, Leech, I'm going to make a slight observation."

Tabitha nodded readily. "Okay, shoot."

Without hesitation, the attacks began. "What if I told you that you were the nastiest looking girl in school?"

This "observation" caught her off guard and like a deer in headlights. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; after all, Gary was always making fun of her but it was never this direct. So she laughed nervously and replied, "Um... Well... Then, I guess you'd be right! Right as range, Gary!"

"Oh, come ON! Is that the best you can come back with? Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

"But I like the way I am when I'm with you! I think I'm truly myself when I'm with you!"

Gary chuckled as he offered her a thin, cruel smile. "Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion? You have to be the most clueless person in the school if you think I even liked you for one minute."

"Gary?" Tabitha called out weakly as she cringed at his sudden intimidation, smilling nervously. "W-W-What's the matter?"

He lifted an arm from his side and pointed a finger at her. "I told you in the beginning that you're just a liability," he stated. "I don't need people like you in my life. You're only with me because you felt sorry for me."

Startled by this revelation, she shook her head and cried, "No, that's not true!"

"What? Are you going to blame me then?"

"B-Blame you? For what?!"

"You're going to blame me for being so damn gullible. That's it, I know what you're up to, Leech. You remind me of Hopkins! In fact, you remind me of the ocean—you make me sick."

Tabitha flinched at his words and cast her eyes to the floor. She felt his hand grab a hold of her shoulder, his nails almost digging their way through her shirt and into her skin.

Leaning forward until his lips were next to her ear, Gary whispered, "Thanks for all the work you did for me, though. I appreciate the time and effort you put into it. Too bad I can't say the same about your appearance. You are living proof that crap can grow legs and walk."

"But... But I... I..." She felt tears weld up inside her eyes and she started to tremble in her spot. Gary pulled away and looked around to see if anybody was in the area. So far it was only the two of them.

He was quick to verbally attack her once more by mocking her. "'But... But I... I...' Can't you speak intellectually at all? If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid."

She closed her eyes as her voice shook along with the rest of her body. Despite all of what she was enduring, she continued to smile for him. "P-Please, Gary..."she begged miserably, followed by a light-hearted laugh. "W-What did I do to make you mad at me...?"

Gary raised an eyebrow at her and suddenly appeared very thoughtful. He answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm busy now thinking of another way to amuse myself. You're no longer needed. Just remember, my little ass kisser—you're the best at all you do and all you do is make people like me pissed off. Take my advice and stay the hell away from me. I don't ever want to see your face again."

With that, he leaned forward once more and gave her a kiss on top of her forehead. Pulling back, he smiled maliciously at her as he turned around and walked off.

"G-Gary!" Tabitha cried hysterically as remained frozen at her spot. "Gary! Please come back...! Don't... Don't leave me...!! I NEED YOU!"

As Gary turned a corner, he thought to himself, _The sound of teenage torment. I've still got it! Maybe now I'll start to feel better again. At least the meds aren't acting weird on me. At least I don't think they are. I won't have to feel strange around Tabitha anymore. Everything will be back to normal. She's just the leech, nothing more and nothing less._

He paused as the sound of her pathetic cries bounced along the hallway walls. He clenched his fists at his sides and he tried in vain to clear out her out of his mind. He didn't do anything wrong! He did what he had to do. He was only looking out for the most important person he knew of—himself! He never needed to rely on anybody for long. He didn't need any friends! Besides, she knew damn well what he was capable of...

Unfortunately, he didn't realize until just now that he actually kind of... liked her. He, Gary Smith, was starting to feel like he actually gave a damn about someone.

* * *

It was a quarter after midnight but Tabitha was still wide awake. Sitting on the floor with her back facing the side of her bed, she stared helplessly at the window that was often used by Jimmy to sneak into the Girls Dorm. But she wasn't looking at the window because her mind kept thinking about Gary. 

"Oh Gary, Gary, Gary. I would do anything you wanted me to do. All you had to do was ask! However, since you don't want me around--heh, heh, heh. Nobody can be near you now. If I can't be with you, then nobody can. Never again... It'll be just like last time. You'll be superior once more."

Without turning around, she reached behind her back and underneath the bed until her fingers grabbed the handle of a backpack. With one yank, she pulled out the backpack and slid it along the wooden floor. From the unzipped pack spilled out almost a dozen bottles of various medication, all with Gary Smith's named printed on the sides.

"Starting tomorrow," Tabitha announced as she smiled happily at her approaching thoughts, "the nurse won't be able to find your medication and you won't be able to take them on time... if at all. Who knows when the next set of meds will arrive because even then... It'll be too late!"

Before she could reach out to pick up one of the fallen bottles, a small rubber ball from seemingly out of nowhere smacked the bottle away from her reach. Tabitha gasped and turned around; to both her horror and surprise, she saw what looked like a red ninja standing at the top of the attic stairway. The red ninja was armed with a slingshot.

"You and I are going to have a nice, long talk--NOW," said the ninja in an all-too-familiar voice.

Tabitha bit her lower lip and moaned inward. It was Jimmy Hopkins and he caught her red handed.


	5. Physical Therapy

"Physical Therapy"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully_ is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

"I _knew_ it. I figured something weird was going on. I overheard Gary's little 'talk' with you earlier today. I _knew_ you were gonna do something crazy like this!!" 

Tabitha was quite sheepish over Ninja Jimmy's accusations. She sat on top of her bed as Jimmy leaned against the sole attic window, one hand tossing his slingshot up and down in front of his face.

"How did you... know I was going to...?" the blonde girl asked almost inaudibly as she looked down at her crossed legs.

"Quit trying to play innocent... and I didn't know you were gonna—at first." This answer caused Tabitha to lift her head and look over at him as he enlightened himself. "I was coming back from doing a favor for someone—as you can see from what I'm wearing—and on my way back I saw you breaking into Nurse MacRae's office."

She swallowed nervously.

"I seriously can't believe you would stoop this low just to get Gary's attention! Do you have shit for brains? You would endanger everybody at the academy and what little is left of Gary's sanity just for your selfish needs?!"

Tabitha fell flat on her back and asked, "Why... Why did he have to leave me?"

"Dude, you're give us blondes a really bad name!" Jimmy heatedly countered as he stopped tossing his slingshot and stuffed it into one of his pockets. "I've told you countless times that Gary isn't the type of person who keeps anybody close to him unless he's just using them!"

"But... But I've done everything and anything for him! I-I can't function without him!"

"You did just fine breaking and entering the school on your own! If word gets out that you've stolen medication, you're gonna be labeled a hopeless druggie. You'll probably be kicked out."

Tabitha bolted up from her bed and cried, "Oh no, I can't leave! I have no place to go, and without Gary... Ohhhh! I don't want to think about that!"

Jimmy exhaled noisily. He walked over to the side of the bed and said, "I'm not gonna rat you out _**unless**_..."

"Unless! Yes! Um let's see..." The girl tapped the corner of her mouth as her eyes drifted to the cob-webbed ceiling above her. "Oh no, I-I-I don't have enough money for something like this!"

"What's this stuff?"

Turning her head, Tabitha saw that Jimmy was now looking at one of her supposedly-tucked-away Japanese manga books. She reached out with a hand and wailed, "O-Oh...! P-Please don't look... Not at that!"

"Is this one of those freaky Japanese comics?" Jimmy asked as he turned a page. "I don't see the big deal about whole comic book thing." His eyes bugged out and he abruptly yelled, "WHOA! Naked chicks! I didn't think Asian babes were this busty!"

"J-Jimmy, please! Put that away!"

The Caucasian ninja closed the book and announced, "I'll take this book. Got any more?"

Tabitha sat back onto her bed and asked, "You want my... my hentai books?"

"Hen... tai? Is that the name for super-violent Japanese porn comics like this?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, uh, I guess... Sorta..."

"I'll take this and you've got a deal."

"Y-You really won't t-tell on me?" Tabitha leaned forward with interest.

"If the price is right." He shook the book in front of his face. "Hell, I'll even find someone to blame the medication theft on."

The girl's blue eyes widen with relevance. She got onto her hands and knees and in pure excitement she asked, "Could you also help me get back with Gary?"

Jimmy groaned aloud. "Come on! I said I wouldn't tell on you. Isn't that enough punishment for me?"

"Please, Jimmy!" She placed her hands together as if she was going to pray to him like a god. "I need him! I'm hopeless without him! Without him and his brain, I have nothing to live for!"

"If you kill yourself, can I have all of your porn books?"

"_Hentai_ manga!" Tabitha corrected as she shook her hands together in an emphasizing manner. "Please, please, please Jimmy?"

The boy sighed miserably as he once again, found himself giving into this bizarre girl. "Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do. But I expect some sort of extra payment for the Gary side mission. Porn comics won't satisfy my appetite."

"Will you take monthly installments?"

"In your case, we'll talk payment later."

Ninja Jimmy cracked his newly acquired book open and took one, long, hard look at a particular page. "Niiice... I have to learn how to draw like this."

Tabitha beamed with much relief as she lowered her hands and fell flat on her back onto her bed once again. "Thank you, Jimmy," she said cheerfully. "I... feel so much better now."

The boy closed his book and tucked it away. "Fine. Now let's take the meds back right now."

Once again, she bolted upward. "W-WHAT?! NOW?!"

"Yes, NOW! Damn, girl, it's almost bed time! I gotta get up early and earn some extra cash for myself. School lunches aren't getting any cheaper, y'know."

* * *

Gary's eyes shifted from the paper in front of him to Jimmy, who happened to be seated across the table. The second floor of the Library was quiet as it was supposed to be. Down on the first floor, the Nerds were holding a chess tournament and while chess was normally supposed to be a quiet game, there were quite a bit of hooting and hollering. However, the tension in the air was thickening between not the chess players, but the two boys on the upper level. Eventually, Gary lifted his head, narrowed his gaze, and asked, "What's _your_ problem?" 

Jimmy had one arm stretched across the table but then he tipped back on his chair and lazily said, "I should ask you the same thing. What's up with you and Tabitha?"

Gary frowned. "Since when and why would you care?"

Jimmy rested his chair on all fours once more and he leaned across the table. "First off," he started nonchalantly, "as far as I know, you've never had a serious relationship with anybody. Why'd you trash talk your only friend? Second of all, I'm getting a nice favor in return for talking to you."

"Really." The other boy didn't sound surprised with the latter statement.

"Spill it."

"Like I'd tell you anything about my personal life."

"Tabitha really likes you for reasons I don't understand. She can see past your obnoxious, jerk-wad personality. Or maybe that's what she likes. I dunno. Those names you called her were pretty low, even for someone like you."

"So you heard. Hey, I never claimed to be a nice guy."

"Our first encounter speaks otherwise."

Gary smiled at the memory of Jimmy's first day at Bullworth. "Heh. I got you good, didn't I?"

Jimmy scowled and replied, "Shut up. So why'd you do it? Why hurt the only person who gives a crap about you?"

"Because I can, okay?" Gary turned his paper over and folded his hands on top of it. "I have power and she is beneath me. I don't need anybody to drag me down to their level."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it wouldn't make sense to a pea-brained moron like you. You wouldn't understand."

"Understand _what?" _Jimmy was quickly growing annoyed at Gary's choice words.

Gary glanced at his wrist watch and laughed softly. "Ha! Don't even attempt to get me to answer your questions with such an innocent act. I have my reasons, Hopkins, and like I just said, it's something you wouldn't understand."

He removed his hands from the desk and stood from the table. He grabbed the paper with one hand and started to walk away. Jimmy turned around in his seat and called out to him just as he was about to descend the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"I need some fresh air. The stupidity in here is making me nauseous."

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with its usual, lunch time activities. Petey, Zoe, and Tabitha were sitting at the end of a table that was usually occupied by the non-clique students. Petey was munching on a piece of meat loaf on his tray that actually tasted like meat loaf; Zoe, who had finished her lunch, was drumming her fingers on top of the table; Tabitha had her head buried in her arms that were folded on top of the table. Her untouched lunch sat in front of her folded arms. Her hair was dyed a mish-mashed brown and blonde. Apparently, she failed to get the right shade of "Gary hair." 

"I can't believe you're this torn up over that creep," Zoe commented. It was obvious she shared no love for Gary Smith.

Petey tried to peer underneath Tabitha's arms but with no success. Instead he asked, "You okay?"

The blonde did not respond.

Petey tried again. "You know... You _were_ the longest lasting person to be with Gary."

Zoe snapped, "I'm surprised he even had a friend! The guy is such a bullshit artist!"

"I-I don't understand," Tabitha said weakly as she lifted her head from her arms and looked over at the two teens who sat across from her. "W-W-What... What did I-I do wrong? Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong besides worship Gary," Zoe replied as she frowned at the smaller girl. "Was there any other fake person in this school to go after?"

"It's weird how Gary would suddenly turn around and say those things to you," Petey mentioned. "Was he off his medication?"

Tabitha shook her head. "N-No, he'd taken them that day."

"Did you really steal his medication from Nurse MacRae's office?" Zoe asked with renewed interest. "I had no idea you were such a daredevil!"

"Yeah… I did but... Jimmy made me take them back." Tabitha's voice was dipped with disappointment. "Wait... H-How did you find out? Jimmy told you?"

"Relax, I have better things to worry about then anything to do with stolen school supplies," Zoe commented dryly.

Petey shuddered. "That'd be scary if he was off his medication again."

Suddenly Tabitha sat up in her seat and said in a much more confident tone of voice, "I think he'd be so awesome again. He'd turn the school upside down and make his magic work once again!!"

Both Petey and Zoe stared at Tabitha in shock. Zoe slammed her fist on the table and shouted, "The hell's the matter with you?!"

"Too many people know what he's capable of," Petey reminded Tabitha as he started cutting the last piece of meat loaf. "Too many eyes would be upon him if he started acting weird—er, more _eccentric _again."

"But with his brain constantly thinking, I'm sure he could come up with someone fantastic and out of this world that nobody would suspect!" Tabitha objected with enthusiasm.

"How can you talk about him like that after all those terrible things he said to you?" Zoe balked.

Tabitha giggled and merely answered, "Because he's Gary! He won't change for anybody and that's what I like about him. He's confident about himself. He's also so honest. So, so, so honest."

"Honest?" Petey echoed after he swallowed the last of his food. He placed his fork and knife down on his tray and explained, "He takes things out of context and lies just so he can see people get upset or hurt!

The blonde girl could only smile.

Zoe raised a thin brow and muttered, "You've gotta be shitting me."

All of a sudden, Tabitha's shoulders sank as she rested her chin on top of her hands. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "I miss him..." Then in a louder, more audible voice, she said, "I want to be close to him again. I try to talk to him all the time... b-but he... he pretends not to hear me... O-Or he calls me names in front of people... I... I miss the way he gasped for air whenever I hugged him or tackled him..."

Petey and Zoe could only give each other worried expressions. A moment later, Tabitha opened her eyes and looked past their shoulders. Both teens turned around and saw Jimmy stroll into the cafeteria. They waited for the King to approach their table for another conversation to emerge.

"How'd it go?" Zoe asked her on-again-off-again boyfriend.

Jimmy snorted as he took a seat next to Petey and said, "No good. He won't talk. He's a stubborn little bitch as usual."

Tabitha whimpered. "Ohhh..."

Zoe offered the girl a slightly annoyed expression. "Guys are idiots, plain and simple."

Jimmy threw Zoe a questionable glance. "Don't lump us all together," he said. "Especially with the likes of Gary."

"Cheer up, Tabitha," Petey offered kindly. "How about the four of us do something together? Like go into town and catch a movie?"

Jimmy shook his head and objected. "Nu-uh. I don't want Pinky asking me to buy her and her friends popcorn again. They cleaned out my funds for a month!"

"If she tries that again in front of me and I'll kick her rich ass right into the poor house," Zoe threatened with a mischievous smirk.

The blonde girl sighed for the umpteenth time. "No," she said dejectedly, "I'm too upset to go anywhere without Gary. I swear I'm going to die!"

"Quit acting like a drama queen," Jimmy snapped as he looked over at her. "You survived without Gary before you even met the guy."

"That's when I didn't realize how privileged I'd be whenever I was with him!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and thought to himself, _Someone_ _stick a fork in this girl because she is done._

Out of the blue, Zoe snapped her fingers, causing her company to look at her. "I got it," she announced as she turned her attention to Tabitha. "How about I take you out and help you let loose some steam?"

"Lose... steam?" Tabitha said slowly, looking quite confused.

"Sure! Whenever I'm upset over some dumbass guy, I head over to one of the warehouses in town and bust stuff inside. Makes me feel so much better!"

"Waitaminute!" Jimmy cried as he leaned across Petey to get closer to Zoe. "I thought those were our dates! You mean those are just therapy sessions for you?"

"J-Jimmy!" Petey gulped as the blonde boy pressed his shoulder against his chest, causing him to turn slightly red in the face. "Careful where your hand goes...!"

Tabitha pushed back a piece of her long, blonde hair and murmured, "Therapy... Breaking stuff..."

After pondering for a minute, she gazed over at Zoe and nodded. "O-Okay. I'll do it...!"

Zoe grinned. "Great. Let's get going."

"So," Jimmy said as he pulled himself back to his seat and looked extremely annoyed. "Next time we go on a date it's because you're mad at some guy and I'm just the extra baggage to carry around and talk to from time to time?"

"Quit acting so jealous," Zoe laughed as she got up from her seat. "Though I have to admit it's pretty cute. C'mon, Tabitha. Let's tear some shit up!"

Petey waved to Tabitha as she stood from the table and followed the red haired tomboy out of the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Jimmy grabbed an apple from the basket at the end of the table and hurled it at the back of Peanut's head.

* * *

Blue Skies Industrial Park had the Spencer Shipping warehouse, the largest warehouse in Bullworth and naturally, it was Zoe's choice for her activity with Tabitha. Zoe's future targets inside the wherehouse included porcelain figurines, posh furniture from Europe, and glass lamps. 

"This is looking too good," Zoe said in excitement as she rubbed her hands together and closed the door behind her and Tabitha. "Look at all this stuff—everything in here is breakable!"

Tabitha remained by the door, looking very shy and frightened. "I... I don't know... if I can do this," she admitted quietly. "I don't... I don't usually break stuff... for fun..."

"It WILL be fun!" Zoe insisted as she marched over, grabbed Tabitha by the wrist, and pulled her over to the closest breakable object: a three foot tall porcelain hound. "All we gotta do is break stuff! I'm not gonna time you because this is your first time. Are you wearing sturdy shoes?"

Tabitha looked down at her feet; she was wearing a simple pair of ankle boots along with a pair of denim shorts and a plain short sleeved shirt. It was the first time in a long time since she wore causal clothing. Zoe was wearing knee high black boots with shiny buckles, a tight tank top, and punk plaid skirt. Her boots made her appear much taller and they looked certainly more industrial for their little "game."

"Good," Zoe said as she looked down at Tabitha and said, "Go ahead. You get first kick."

Tabitha bit her lower lip as she brought a leg back and tapped the glass hound with the tip of her boot. Zoe rolled her eyes as the object barely moved an inch off the ground.

"No, no, no," Zoe said as she brought back her own boot and drove it straight into the object. Tabitha cried out and turned around as the dog shattered from the boot's impact.

"I-I can't do this!" Tabitha fussed as she turned right back around and looked at the mess of glass on the floor. "What if... W-What if we get hurt?"

"We won't get hurt!" the red head said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "It'll be fun! Just start kicking the shit out of everything you see!"

With that said, she went ahead and kicked open a box of plates and glasses. Tabitha scooted back a few inches and hugged herself, as she watched the taller girl happily destroy whatever stood in her path.

"What's the deal with you and Gary?" Zoe asked as she picked up a dinner plate, held it high in the air, and then released it. At the right level, she kicked it and broke it in mid-air. "What is it about that guy that makes you so stuck on him? He's such a phony!"

The small blonde girl sat down on a fancy, European chair covered in plastic. "He's full of confidence," she explained calmly as Zoe picked up a lamp and smashed it against the concrete floor. "He's... He's funny, he's smart... Every time I-I'm with him, I feel so alive! I feel needed! I've... I-I've never felt that way with anybody before in my life!"

"Well," Zoe said thoughtfully as she used the tip of her heavy boots to smash a piece of stained glass into the ground, "how about your folks? Don't they treat you good?"

"Um..." Tabitha hung her head between her shoulders. "They forget I'm around."

"For real?" Zoe paused from her destructive bustling.

"I'm... I'm a middle child," Tabitha clarified as she stood up from the chair and walked over to Zoe. She stopped in front of the mess that was made and she pointed her two index fingers together. "I don't... I never did anything special... S-So I didn't stick out in my parents' eyes. I-I'm... I'm not even in half of my family portraits... 'cause my parents forget about me. I'm so dull."

"Ohhh. Jeez. That sucks." Zoe didn't know what else to say. She played with the ends of her red hair and sighed. "Sorry to hear that."

Tabitha laughed bitterly as she kicked aside a piece of broken glass with her boot. "The last time... The last time Mom and Dad acknowledged my presence, I was told I was going to go to Bullworth for high school. T-They said it would make me into a more useful person... But..."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "But I haven't heard from them since I was dropped off here. Makes me... It makes me so mad!"

Zoe's eyes lit up as she looked around the floor and saw something behind her. Stepping aside, she motioned to the box with Tabitha's name seemingly written on it.

"C'mon, it's calling for you!" Zoe urged. "Give it a nice kick!"

Without warning, Tabitha ran forward and drove her foot into the box, shattering it upon impact. Zoe laughed as she was careful to avoid getting any flying splinters on her body.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" the red head exclaimed.

Tabitha turned around and kicked another box, followed by a couple of tall lamps. Zoe laughed and shouted, "Save some crap for me to break, hon!"

The two girls went all over the wherehouse and broke everything they could possibly get their hands on. Almost two hours passed before they took a break to observe the grand mess they left the warehouse workers to clean up the next day. Zoe wiped her forehead with the back of her head and smirked with satisfaction.

"How do you feel now?" she asked her smaller companion.

Tabitha was leaning against the wall with her hands on her knees, panting. She was sweating quite profusely but she seemed very fulfilled. "Tired," she breathed, "but at the same time... good...! Heh, heh, heh!"

"You know it's weird how I took you here to blow off some steam over Gary and you ended up kicking ass over your home life. Sounds like everybody at Bullworth has some messed up family issue. Sheesh."

They took a few more minutes of silence to catch their breaths. After which, Zoe caught Tabitha's attention with her observation.

"We missed one."

Zoe pointed over to what appeared to be another glass hound. The figurine had an Oriental touch to it and it looked to be very expensive and deliciously breakable.

"It's kinda cute," Tabitha noted with a soft expression upon her face.

Zoe grinned. "Pretend it's Gary and kick the living shit out of it."

"H-Huh?" Tabitha shook her head and slowly approached the glass figurine. "This? Gary?" She carefully squatted in front of the glass statue and squinted her eyes at it.

"It'll feel super great!" Zoe promised as she wandered over to the smaller girl's side. She helped her stand up and afterward she took a few steps back. Arms folded across her proud chest, she shouted, "I wanna see a nice, hard kick! If you can, throw it another kick for me!"

Tabitha took a deep breath and took a couple steps back. She pictured Gary standing in front of her looking as cocky as usual. However, in her mind, he was looking so confident and the look he wore on his face screamed sheer brilliance!

_Hey, Leech! Where the hell's my dinner?_

_Stay the hell away from me, you freak!_

_I thought I told you to push him the other way! INTO the garbage bin! Do I have to do everything myself?_

_I guess you're not completely hopeless..._

_You're just a liability!_

"Ohh... Oh no..." Tabitha's knees shook as she shook her head in objection. "I can't... Not to Gary!"

"What's the matter, Tabitha? You sick?" Zoe hollered.

"I can't do it! I can never hurt my Gary!" Tabitha cried as she stood upright and walked backwards, distancing herself from the figurine.

Zoe shrugged and wordlessly rushed over to the glass dog. She brought back her boot and was prepared to smash it into glass heaven. But just as she drove her boot forward, Tabitha suddenly appeared over the dog, protecting it with her whole body; and because Zoe couldn't stop herself in time, she ended up kicking the smaller girl in the ribs.

"Crap!" Zoe hissed as she kneeled in front of Tabitha, placed her hands on her shoulders to steady her, and asked, "Are you okay? Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Sorry," Tabitha apologized. Her eyes squeezed shut and her body trembled violently from Zoe's kick. "Ugh... Just... can't do it. G-Gary's not perfect and... even though I said otherwise... he'll never be perfect... But... But he was the first person to... to really acknowledge me and... let me be a part of his life... until now... Ouch..."

Zoe's eyes bugged out as Tabitha went limp and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This turned out to be a pretty long chapter, didn't it? I've noticed most of my chapters are pretty heavy with dialogue... yeah, just thought I'd mention that. I'm very happy over the positive responses I'm getting for this story. Tabitha's turning out to be pretty popular for such a sick little girl. I'm also very grateful for the PMs I get with concerns to this story and its usage of characters. Thanks again for the reviews and encouragements! 


	6. Benevolence Comes in All Forms

"Benevolence Comes in All Forms"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully _is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. Turmoil's themes and characterizations belong to her! The OC belongs to me.

* * *

Tabitha awoke to something tickling her nose. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself looking at the back of a spiky, dyed green head... hair, rather. She pulled her face back and was surprised to feel nothing behind her. She found her arms strung around someone's neck, and her brain quickly scrambled together to help her realize that she was being carried on someone's back piggy-back style. Up ahead, past the rows of green spikes, she saw the familiar outline that was Bullworth Academy. Tilting her head up, she noticed the skies were slowly turning dark. 

"Quit squirming back there," her carrier warned as they continued walking.

She instantaneously acknowledged the voice belonging to Jimmy Hopkins. Lowering her head, she studied the small rows of spikes that adorned the teenager's head. "Is it... Is it really you, J-Jimmy?"

"Yeah, it's me," the boy answered without looking back at her. "Who else is gonna pick up after you?"

She cringed at his sour tone. "I'm sorry... Um... W-Where's Zoe?"

"Right next to you," a female voice said from the side.

Turning her head, Tabitha was relieved to see the red head walking alongside them.

"W-What happened?" the small blonde female asked timidly. "Where are we?"

"You passed out on me after I kicked you. We're on our way back to school."

"I... did? We... W-We are?"

Zoe nodded. "Yeah you did and yeah we are. You wouldn't wake up for the longest time and I freaked out. I was lucky to find Jimmy hanging out with Edgar and some of the guys over at our old hangout."

That's when Jimmy spoke up and added, "You know, Tabitha, for someone who looks pretty small, you're actually kinda heavy."

Zoe rolled her eyes at the blunt comment. "Smooth, Jimmy. Real smooth."

Tabitha felt her cheeks burn with mortification but there was no way she could slink away from this comment. "Ugh... Um..."

"And wouldn't you know it?" Zoe continued as she moved along with her story. "All the buses were running behind schedule so we couldn't hitch a ride back to school without risking curfew. So Jimmy here decided to carry you all the way back to the academy."

"Oh, is that how the story goes now?" Jimmy asked in annoyance. He shifted his arms behind his back, forcing Tabitha to cling onto him tighter. "I _decided?_"

Zoe leaned over and gave him a playful slap on the arm. "C'mon, Jimmy," she said teasingly, "you know you wanted to. It shows how much of a knight in shining armor you really are."

Jimmy snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Zoe turned her attention back to the girl being carried. "You feeling okay?"

Tabitha nodded as she replied, "I am... I guess I feel... a-a little sore in my ribs but... I'm okay."

"I'm really sorry about what I did. I totally didn't mean to kick you."

"It _was_ my fault," Tabitha pointed out.

To which Jimmy replied, "Yes, it _was_ your fault. Zoe said you got in the way."

"Jimmy, quit it," Zoe said as she smacked his arm, this time much harder.

Tabitha sighed and mumbled, "He's right... I'm always getting in the way and... and causing problems..."

Suddenly she tilted her head back and screamed, "I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU, GAAARY!"

Jimmy scowled and exclaimed, "HEY! Shut up and quit moving back there before I drop you!"

"B-But I-I can't do anything right without him!!"

"He's not the only guy in this school!" Zoe yelled as she folded her arms across her chest. "If you're that desperate, maybe I can hook you up with one of my friends!"

"From Edgar's gang?" Jimmy asked with a raised eyebrow. "I dunno. Those guys are pretty seedy."

"Whatever, Jimmy. They're nowhere as bad as Gary. As least they aren't fake!"

"Man, I wouldn't date any of them and I'm a guy."

"But you have no problem with kissing Duncan."

"Man, shut up, Zoe. You just love bringing that stuff up to embarrass me, don't you?"

"Hell yeah because you get mad so easily!"

"So do you! Shall I bring up how I saw you and Kirby kissing at the amusement park the other day?"

As Jimmy and Zoe bickered on and on, Tabitha continued to hang onto Jimmy with one arm as the other arm snaked around her ribcage, nursing it. It felt painfully sore but she knew she'd recover soon enough and she'd earn a nice bruise as a result. She pressed her lips together and made her cheeks puff out as she watched Jimmy and Zoe walk side by side. Her thoughts quickly lingered back to Gary.

_Gary liked to make Jimmy mad too. He'd be perfect for Jimmy. I wonder how Gary's doing now? A week without Gary—I'm gonna go nuts again. I miss how he yelled at me, called me names, and made me carry all of his stuff from the dorms to the main building... I miss him so much. If Jimmy hadn't stopped me earlier... Oh, who am I kidding? I'd probably be kicked out for good if it weren't for him. I owe him a lot. He's done plenty for me and what have I done? I've only gotten him mad at me and sometimes into trouble. But who hasn't? I can see why the kids like Jimmy..._

Tabitha relaxed her lips, exhaled sharply, and rested her forehead against the back of Jimmy's head.

"Hey," Jimmy hollered as he momentarily broke his engagement from Zoe, "don't drool on my head, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Tabitha mumbled as she closed her eyes and decided to sleep the rest of the way.

* * *

Every fiber within Gary's body wanted to blame the medication. 

He didn't want to admit anything to himself until he was one hundred percent sure that the thoughts that ran through his head genuinely belonged to him.

Never the less, after a week dragged by, Gary broke down and realized how much he missed having Tabitha around.

He missed having someone to talk to or to belittle for his own enjoyment. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have so much time for himself. Even before Jimmy's arrival at Bullworth he was often alone, plotting some sort of plan to unleash; Jimmy's trust allowed him to put the last piece of his puzzle together. It was initially a success until everything he worked hard for fell apart. All those days and nights of being alone, only talking to the pawns he'd eventually manipulate in his game of war all the while pretending to be the favorable Head Boy of the academy—it was too rich!

Ever since Tabitha entered his life, he'd never realized how lonely things were for him. It never bothered him before because he didn't want people sticking their noses into his business, but he certainly didn't mind sticking _his_ nose into _their_ business. He was able to talk to Tabitha about anything (mostly stuff he pulled out of his ass) and she'd gladly listen. He was always the center of attention with her and he loved it. No matter what he said or did to her, she was always focused on him. With her out of the picture, he had nobody to look up to him and admire him.

He pushed her away only because he wasn't used to having someone who was constantly at his side. He wasn't used to someone wanting to be with him, despite his ever changing mood swings (he never considered himself a nasty person to begin with). There was never a stable person in his life. His parents used their wealth to push him onto anybody who could deal with him and his various conditions. He had no brothers or sisters to turn to and absolutely no close relative. He only made so-called friends just to use them to get what he wanted. Afterwards he'd discard them like garbage and never once batted an eyelash. Oh, they'd hate him immensely afterward but it never bothered him. They were all morons, plain and simple.

As Gary sat at his desk, he recalled the picture he tore up last week. His eyes searched the desk and then on the floor until he noticed the scattered photos. Reaching down, he picked up a random piece and saw it was a picture of his face with the engraved devil's horns and empty eye sockets. Tossing it aside, he reached down and picked up another scrap. Pulling it up to eye-level, he saw that it was half of Tabitha's smiling face. His own words resonated in and out of his ears as he replayed them over and over again.

_Friends? Friends are for the weak! _

He never believed in friendship. Never the less, he found himself more inclined to talk to someone, even if they weren't equal to his brilliant stature. He hated how he was becoming more dependent on someone and it wasn't for any sort of sinister fulfillment, so he tried to push that dependency away. He thought that if those strange feelings of yearning companionship would fade away, then he could fall back to his normal sense of thinking. He wouldn't have to keep hoping for someone to need him or to actually want his company.

Another thing he missed was having someone right beside him physically. At times he fought it extremely irritating that whenever he'd turn around, he'd bump right into Tabitha. He'd then have to pull or shove her out of the way. She was always in his damn way! It became such a habit for him to reach out and grab her. Now whenever he walked anywhere, he felt naked without having someone shadowing him.

Tabitha was the little stray he just happened to pick up and kick along the way. She was annoying and loud and at times she'd whimper and cower behind him. But she did everything for him in order to make his life easier (at least school-wise). Through thick and thin, she always wanted to be with him.

"Pathetic," Gary muttered as he crushed the torn photo in his fist. He relaxed his hand and watched the paper fall lifelessly to the ground once more. Sitting back in his seat, he placed his hands over his face and groaned aloud. "I can't believe I miss that little leech."

At that instant, he threw his hands down, got up out of his seat, and decided to look for her.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Jimmy gasped as he let his arms hang loose. "AGH!" He almost fell backwards when Tabitha's continued to cling around his neck. "Sheesh! Let go already! You can get down!!" 

"S-Sorry!" Tabitha gasped as she released her hold on Jimmy and landed on the ground.

Jimmy bent over and took long, loud gulps of hair. After he maintained his composure he stood back up and asked her, "You okay now?"

Tabitha nodded and poked her own ribcage. There was a bit of pain within but otherwise she was feeling much better. She watched as Zoe walked over and patted the top of her head like a small child.

"She'll be fine," Zoe remarked as she reached over and gently tugged on one of Jimmy's green spikes. "You gonna keep this for long?"

"I dunno," Jimmy answered as he studied her. "Thinking about changing it. I might just shave it off and go bald for a while."

"What? Why do that?"

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo on the side of my skull."

Zoe laughed and exclaimed, "You're crazy! You know how much that's gonna hurt? And even if you were seriously gonna go through that, what would you get?"

"You know the guy who used to front the band Pantera? On the side of his skull he has the word 'strength' tattooed. I'm thinking about something like that. After being here at Bullworth, you gotta have strength."

"You're nuts, Jimmy."

"You know that's why you love me, baby."

Tabitha swallowed nervously as she slowly started to scoot herself away from the two. She felt awkward just standing there listening to subject matters that didn't involve her. She decided to head back inside the academy but as she took one step, she felt her ankle explode with pain.

"YEEOUCH!" she yelped as she fell to one knee and grabbed her ankle. "Ow!!"

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked as he and Zoe ran over to her side.

Zoe drew in a sharp breath. "I forgot," she admitted as she ran her fingers through her red mop, "that you _did_ wake up one time while I was waiting for Jimmy. You tried to get up and move around but you were completely out of it that you were tripping over everything and I had to restrain you from killing yourself. I don't think you broke anything but still..."

"I... I did that?!" Tabitha cried with wide eyes. She groaned and hung her head. "It's worse... worse than I thought! I-I'm so terrible without Gary! Ugh! My existence is... it's in peril without him!"

"Yeah, right, whatever," said Jimmy as he turned his back to her and bent down. "Climb on up and I'll take you to the nurse's office. Maybe she can give you some dope or something to make you feel better."

Zoe helped Tabitha up onto Jimmy's back. Once again she had her arms slung around Jimmy's neck, almost choking her ride as he rose from the ground. Together they marched inside the academy where, as they passed the Boys Dorm, they were greeted by Petey and Gary.

"What happened?!" Petey cried as he saw Tabitha's face twisted in pain.

"Just an accident," Zoe remarked calmly. "Jimmy's taking her to the nurse's office."

"Playing the hero as always," Gary said as he placed an arm over Petey's shoulders, forcing the boy's knees to tremble against the weight he was applying on him. "How ever gallant of you, Hopkins."

"This is something _you_ should be dealing with," Jimmy snapped as he started to move forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gary said as he took his arm back and stood in front of Jimmy, blocking his way. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean," Jimmy replied as he adjusted his hold on Tabitha from behind. "She only got hurt because of you! She was upset over the stupid crap you've done to her and she managed to get herself hurt in the process."

Suddenly Jimmy growled and shook his head. "I can't BELIEVE I'm doing it again!" he cried out loud. "Once again I'm getting involved in crap that doesn't have anything to do with me! I can't keep doing this!"

"Aww, I've messed with your head once again," Gary said with mock sympathy and with delight written all over his face. His eyes drifted over to Tabitha, whose head barely poked past one of Jimmy's shoulders. "Hey there, runt. How about it? Shall I escort you to Nurse MacRae's office?"

"Tell him off," Zoe whispered to Tabitha as the blonde was carefully lowered to the ground. "Remember what we did at the warehouse—kick his face! Get your point across!"

Tabitha nodded slowly but as she gazed over at Gary, her mouth formed a small "o" and she quickly limped over to him. All of a sudden she burst into a fit of giggles as she threw her arms around one of Gary's arm.

"Water under the bridge!" Tabitha announced as she rubbed her face against his shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Gary! I can't believe how long it's been!!"

"That's NOT kicking his face in!" Zoe shouted in aggravation. "ARGH! Didn't you pay attention to anything we did back there?!"

Petey shook his head and said to Zoe, "That's pretty much how it goes with those two. Nothing you can do about it."

Gary's face fell as Tabitha tugged on his arm and tried to pull him over to the main building. He wanted to plant himself firmly in his spot, but his feet failed to listen to his brain and he soon found himself being dragged along for the ride.

Jimmy dusted his hands together and said, "Well, that takes care of that."

"He didn't even apologize for the things he said and did to her!" Zoe reminded him. "And she forgave him just like that?!"

"In Gary's twisted world, he's never wrong," Jimmy rationalized. "He'll always find someone to blame other than himself for his problems. In Tabitha's world, Gary's number one and there isn't anything wrong with him. Whatever he says goes because for some reason, she depends on him so much."

* * *

Gary watched as Nurse MacRae gave Tabitha four store brand aspirins. With a cup of water, Tabitha swallowed all four tablets and made a face. Her ankle, while not broken, was now wrapped in bandages. 

"You think that's bad?" Gary said as he sat against the wall, hands folded behind his head. It was strange for him to be in the office and to not be a patient for once. "How about all those pills I have to take every day? You think those're a walk in the park?"

"Yeah, really," Tabitha replied as she threw the empty cup in the trash bin. "You're right, Gary!" Suddenly she fell to her knees and placed a hand over her chest. "Oh... Oh... I think I'm hyperventilating! Being near you again is so exciting!!"

Gary rolled his eyes upward. "Relax, _Tabitha_. I'm not some damn rock star."

"S-Sorry! Let me catch my breath here!" Tabitha ceased her antics and threw him a startled look. "Wait, what did you call me?" It was one of the few times he'd ever called her by her real name.

Nurse MacRae snorted from behind her desk. "Love," she began dully, "what a double-edged sword. What's the point when two people fall in love only to have one of them betray the other, or just die all together, leaving the other person alone and miserable."

Both students fell silent and grew uncomfortable with the nurse's words. Love? The two of them?

"I'm out of here," Gary proclaimed as he got up and walked out of the office.

"W-Wait for me!" Tabitha shouted as she got up and hobbled after him. Once she had set foot outside, the door noisily slammed shut behind her, causing her to flinch. Gary stood over by a row of lockers looking on edge.

_Love?_ he thought bitterly._ Me? HER? I'd rather make out with Eunice. Okay, maybe I wouldn't sink to Jimmy's level. I don't feel any love for the likes of Tabitha. _

He watched as she slowly approached him while trying to mask the pain she was feeling from both her chest and ankle. He admitted that from the moment she threw her arms around him for the first time in over a week, he felt at ease once more. He was, dare he say happy (?), that she wasn't harboring any sort of ill will toward him. Just to be on the safe side, however, he decided to act sincere and apologize to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened last week. I just get a little over excited sometimes. You know that, don't you?"

Tabitha beamed. "Of course, Gary! I could never be mad at you! Never, never... never!"

There was a hint of hesitation at the last sentence she spoke. But he decided to ignore it and press forward. "That's my little leech," he said as he patted the top of her head. "I was thinking that you and I can really go places together. We're like two peas in a pod. We're both misunderstood. We should stick together."

Tabitha's jaw dropped and she shook her head from side to side with excitement. "Are we going to destroy the school like you did before?!" she asked. "I can't wait!!"

Gary chuckled darkly and he said, "No, no, no, no, no. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Am I?!"

"Yeah, and you're gonna make your meds not work if you keep getting yourself riled up like that. Calm down and let's get out of here. The prefects will holler at us if we're in here after hours."

Turning away, Gary started to walk off and he was about to go through the main doors when he stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard her footsteps approaching him from behind.

_Time to take that step forward, Smith. Can you really do it? You going to lower yourself to becoming a pathetic weakling and gain a real friend for once. Why not? It'll be amusing to see what happens. Besides, if all else fails, I can always dump her later like I have everyone else. But I guess I don't want to go for that option. I want this to work. I __**want**__ this to work._

Wordlessly and without turning around, he reached behind him and held out his hand. Tabitha blinked in confusion as she stopped and stared at his outstretched hand.

Still facing the doors, Gary wiggled his fingers and said, "I'm not doing this to make an ass out of myself. Take my hand or leave it."

With a small grin, she placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"What're we gonna do, Gary?" she asked as he pushed open one of the doors.

Gary rubbed the side of his nose with his free hand and replied, "Oh, we're gonna torment someone weak and helpless in town. You know, the usual."

But as soon as he took a step outside, Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor pushed past him and Tabitha. Gary quickly pushed the girl's hand away and slipped outside. Tabitha paused at the doorway as Derby turned around and addressed her in his usual, faux English mannerism.

"Watch the Aquaberry, peasant girl," Derby said to the blonde as he brushed his sleeve as if she dirtied it with her mere touch.

"Are you alright, Derby?" Bif asked as he stood rather close to the leader of the Preps. "Whatever she did, I hope she didn't stain it."

Derby stuck his nose up at Tabitha and replied, "I'll be fine. But I do believe this is the girl that is rumored to be the one that rather keen on Gary Smith."

Tabitha squeezed her eyes shut and remained frozen in her spot. "W-What's... keen?" she asked quietly as she opened one eye, apparently unfamiliar with the word.

Before he could answer her, however, Gary threw the door open from outside, grabbed Tabitha by the front of her shirt, and hauled her out of the building.

"You moron! Quit standing there!" he hollered as he dragged her away from the main building. "Do I have to do _everything_ for you? Don't waste your time with those condescending, in-bred snobs. If we're gonna be friends then you better know how to stand up to people."

Tabitha could only smile stupidly as she pulled herself up to Gary's speed walk and left the school grounds with him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really struggled to write this story because I wanted to bridge a firmer connection between Gary and Tabitha. This particular story seemed to drag on but I felt it was necessary to add in everything I've been planning. 

Tabitha's still fixated on Gary even though he put her through enough crap. As Wayra delightfully put it, she is a glutton for punishment. As for Gary, I wanted him to explore the possibility that someone may appreciate him for who he is, at least in the medicated sense. Who knows how Tabitha would really act if he stopped taking his pills...?

Gary took a great effort for me to write because for him to try to act honest towards anybody in an uncorrupted or manipulative manner—it's never been really seen in the game unless you count the first time he met Jimmy. We see Gary's true colors when he admitted he'd stopped taking his pills toward the end of Chapter 1, when he opened up to Jimmy about using him and then went and threw Russell at him to fight... From there on out, his personality became more disturbing as he didn't care who he hurt or used on his way to becoming Head Boy.

Please let me know how I did with brewing a sort of non-evil Gary. I hoped I succeeded in making him convincing enough to _try_ to put the effort in keeping a friend or rather, starting an honest friendship with someone. And to you Gary and Tabitha fans... wow, you really want to see them get together, don't you? If I get enough reviews rooting for them or enough PMs I might consider writing side-stories with just the two of them.

Next Story: "EPILOGUE"


	7. Epilogue

"Epilogue"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully_ is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights. The OC belongs to me. Turmoil's themes and characterizations belong to her!

* * *

"So far so good, Petey?" 

Head Boy Peter Kowalski turned around and saw Jimmy Hopkins approaching him from across campus. Pete grinned at his best friend and replied, "Yeah, so far, Jimmy. The first week of school is really hectic but looks like everything is under control. I'm surprised Earnest and Ted are getting along as dual presidents of the school."

"I can't believe it worked out to a tie," Jimmy said with disbelief. "That was a serious mess. Maybe this year someone with common sense will run for the position this year. Hey!" Jimmy abruptly brushed the back of his hand against Petey's chest. "Maybe _you_ should run for class president!"

Petey's eyes grew big and he shook his head. "No way!" he exclaimed light-heartedly. "Being Head Boy's enough for me. I can't imagine trying to lead people and have them listen to me."

"But you work with Dr. Crabblesnitch."

"That's different from making promises to people that I may or may not be able to fulfill, Jimmy. I just work with the principal and help him sort out the troublesome students..."

His voice trailed off as he saw Gary Smith walking up to them. Jimmy turned around and nodded at Gary. From the way Petey saw things, it looked like Jimmy and Gary were ever so slowly becoming civil toward one another. They'd throw insults at one another from time to time or there'd be a shoving match but nothing more would escalate. It was also in part of Tabitha's presence, who was normally at Gary's side doing anything and everything possible to please him.

"First week of school and already it sucks," Gary said as he walked up to Petey and slapped one of his shoulders. Petey winced at the impact but said nothing as he rubbed his shoulder. "Next year we'll be seniors and just think: ten years from now, we're going to look back on all of this and say that these were the best years of our lives."

"Whatever, man!" Jimmy retorted. "I'm never gonna get into anything that'll make me miss this place that badly."

Petey brushed aside a golden brown leaf that fell from the tree branches off the top of his head. He glanced over at Gary and asked, "Where's Tabitha?"

Gary shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not her keeper."

"Trouble in paradise?" Jimmy teased.

"We are NOT dating, moron," Gary snapped. "I've dated girls that were less dog-like in appearance than her."

"You're still not very nice, Gary," Petey mumbled.

The scarred boy threw a questioning glare at his direction. "Care to repeat that, little Petey?"

Petey shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

Jimmy sighed miserably then gave out a loud yawn. "I gotta get going to the gym. They stuck me with P.E. first period. I just woke up and already they want me running my ass around the football field."

"And yet you have the strength to soldier on," Gary said with mock sympathy. "I surely envy you."

"I can't believe how full of crap you are after all this time," Jimmy remarked testily. "Can you ever talk normal without sounding so stupid and annoying?"

"Does this really bother you?" Gary continued on in the same, rising tone of voice that seemed to end every sentence with a question. "I guess I'll have to keep going on with it then!"

The bell rang in the distance but the shrilled screams of a female was even louder.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked as he, Petey, and Gary turned their heads over to the Girls Dorm. "Over there..."

Before anybody could say anything, a girl's voice screamed, "IT'S GONE! MY HAIR!! IT'S ALL GONE!!"

As if a silent agreement was made between the three, the boys hurried over to the Girls Dorm where a large group of females were already gathered outside of the building. Pushing his way to the front, Jimmy stopped himself as he saw Mrs. Peabody trying to console a girl with a bald head. On the ground, scattered pieces of brown hair laid in various spots.

Mrs. Peabody lifted her head and fixed a hard stare at Jimmy.

"You have any idea who did this?!" she asked in her gnarled, twisted voice.

"No ma'am," Jimmy answered honestly. "I've never done stuff like this before—never have and never will."

"Let's hope so," Mrs. Peabody said huffily. From seemingly out of nowhere a paper bag appeared in the old woman's hands and she placed it over the bald girl's head. A pair of eye holes was cut out in the front of the bag. "Come now, my dear, we'll take you to the nurse's office and see what Nurse MacRae can do for you."

The sea of whispering and giggling students parted as Mrs. Peabody and the girl walked away from the dorms. Just before turning the corner, the girl wailed miserably, "I wanna go home! I hate this place! I hate it!!"

"That poor girl," Petey said as he scratched an itch on one of his elbows. By this time, most of the girls drifted back to their own activities. "I wonder if someone hates her that much to do... that...?"

Jimmy took note of Petey's drifting tone. "Something wrong?"

"Um…" Petey glanced upwards at the nearby autumn trees and remembered how vaguely familiar the victim was. He could've sworn he'd seen her before, and then suddenly the realization hit him.

_Tabitha got into a fight with her last winter over Gary. But she couldn't have done __**that! **__Could she? _

Petey turned his attention to Gary, who was found standing over by the garbage, mumbling about how geniuses didn't need to take any medication. "Hey, Gary?" he called out to the troubled teen. "You say you don't know where Tabitha is?"

"What is it with you and her?" Gary asked, exasperated. "We're not attached to the hip or anything! As you can see, despite her good reasons to hang around me, she's not here."

"You have an idea, Petey?" Jimmy inquired.

The smaller boy thought for a moment then looked over at Jimmy and replied, "Morbid curiosity I guess. You mind...?"

"Go see where the leech is?" Jimmy asked as he nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. I'll go find her."

Jimmy took off with a jog and was soon out of sight. Meanwhile, Petey was prepared to leave the area when Gary walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder from behind. Turning him around, Gary leaned forward and asked him, "What ARE you thinking, Pete?"

Petey shook his head and answered, "Not thinking much, Gary."

"You say you aren't, but I know the gears in your head are grinding. Mine do that all the time, you know."

"Yeah, I know they do, Gary. I know."

"So where did Jimmy run off to?"

"I... I just asked him to do me a favor. That's all."

Gary relaxed his grip over the shoulder and chuckled to himself. "I see," he said quietly. "Well, I'll find out what's going on. I always do."

Petey laughed nervously. "Sure, Gary. Are you and Tabitha getting along?"

Gary smirked. "Wouldn't _you_ really like to know."

"I don't know. She... seems much happier," Petey said thoughtfully. "I guess all's well that ends well?"

He glanced at his watch and exclaimed, "Crap, I'm late! I gotta get going. So should you!"

Gary watched in amusement as the Head Boy practically sprinted over to the main building. He, on the other hand, was no hurry to get to class even if it was favorite subject.

_Petey, Petey, Petey. Who would've thought you would one day grow a pair of tiny little balls. Don't think I've forgotten the day you pushed me. Last winter you tried to defend yourself and your precious position as Head Boy. How bold of you to think you can even comprehend the possibility of standing up to me—your very first 'friend.'_

Suddenly his thoughts drifted to the annoying little blonde that was almost like another limb on his body.

_Friends? Me and her? Let them think what they want. Friends are for the weak! She's just a liability to me no matter what happens. I can still use her to my advantage. I'll let her live in her fantasy world for a while longer. I wonder if I'm supposed to feel guilty about feeling the way I do? One minute I don't mind having her companionship then the next minute I'm plotting her burial. What a complex mind I have! Nobody has any idea what I have to go through! Well, maybe except the lee—I mean, Tabitha. I have to give her credit for actually wanting to listen to me when I talk. Still, she better know damn well I'm capable of dumping her the minute I see fit... I better get moving if I don't want any of the prefects wailing on me for truancy._

And with that, Gary swiftly took off running.

* * *

Jimmy was surprised how difficult it was to find Tabitha. Never the less, it took him at least half an hour before she was spotted over by the staff parking lot next to the Auto Shop. She was sitting on the hood of the broken down bus with her arms wrapped around her chest and her eyes closed in thought. 

As Jimmy approached her, she opened her eyes and jumped a little.

"Jimmy!" she called out as she dropped her arms to her sides and turned her whole body to face him. "What're you doing here?"

"Should ask you the same thing," Jimmy replied as he stood in front of her, tilting his head up so he could see her. "You heard about what happened just a while ago?"

Tabitha shook her head and so Jimmy filled her in. After which, she mysteriously turned away.

"Poor girl," Tabitha remarked quietly. "But..."

_Bingo,_ Jimmy thought as he watched her turn her head right back toward him. Her small mouth made a grin that almost stretched from ear to ear.

"I can't believe I pulled it off on my own," the girl began with satisfaction written all over her face. "It was _this_ time that she made me so mad. I couldn't help myself, Jimmy!"

"What'd she do to make you mad? Something to do with Gary?"

"EXACTLY!" Tabitha giggled as she explained. "I told her last year that she shouldn't be so familiar with Gary. So what happened two days ago? I caught her trying to get friendly with him in the gym during club sign ups. Then yesterday I saw her trying to push a love letter into Gary's letter! So I pretend to be all friendly with her and tell her that I would _personally_ give him the letter. Heh, heh, whatever, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever," Jimmy agreed for the sake of conversation.

"So naturally I threw the letter away and deemed her unworthy of Gary's time and attention! So last night I went into town, took an electric razor from the barbershop in Old Bullworth Vale, bought some ear muffs, then snuck into Monica's room—that's her name by the way—put the ear muffs on her and her roommate, stuffed pillows against the door so nobody outside could hear, then happily gave her a new look. Buzz, buzz, buzz! Her hair was surprisingly thick but I had no trouble with it!"

Before Jimmy could say anything, Tabitha giggled some more and announced, "As Gary's official friend, I vow to see that he has the best of everything—_especially_ when it comes to women!"

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of poor Monica who looked like a tall, bald idiot who even dared to _dream_ she had a chance with Gary. She couldn't help but laugh softly under her breath.

"She never had a chance with him, Jimmy. No way! Nobody at Bullworth Academy is worthy of his time. I'll ignore the fact that he's had his eye on a few girls whose names I won't mention for the sake of my sanity."

Jimmy could only shake his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it but I have to because it just happened."

"You won't tell on me?" Tabitha asked hopefully.

"You know I have better things to do with my time. Just don't try any of that crap on me because you know what I'm capable of. You know my price for keeping my mouth shut."

"Nope, I haven't forgotten either of those, Jimmy!"

The boy noticed a drastic change in the small girl's personality. She came off as more poised and determined to keep Gary "happy." She didn't seem to stutter as much, if ever, when she was with someone other than Gary. But there was also something more troublesome and unsettling about her and he wondered (fleetingly) if he would have to keep an eye on her.

"I'm gonna help Gary keep his nose clean because I'm his friend," Tabitha declared as she slid off the bus and dusted her bottom clean. She beamed at Jimmy and added, "No matter who comes in and out of this school, I'll be sure Gary won't get too out of line."

"I'm sure you will," Jimmy replied with a deadpan expression.

Tabitha waved good-bye to the boy and started strolling out of the parking lot, all the while talking to herself.

"Gary won't regret making me his friend. I'll make sure he remains calm and happy. I wonder if he took his meds on time...? Crap, I can't believe I didn't tell him about what I did. Maybe later when we have dinner I'll tell him. I wonder if he'll be proud of me? Maybe he can give me some pointers...? Gary, he is so wonderful and smart! Where did he go? I should start my own clique—the Gary Clique! Got a nice ring to it. Where IS he? GAAAAARY!!!"

Jimmy sighed heavily and gloomily thought, _Just one more year after this... Just one more..._

_

* * *

_

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note**: Did this seem like such a cop-out ending to you? Especially for you Gary x Tabitha fans? Heh, well I originally wanted the last story "Benevolence" to be the end of the series, but I also wanted to show a change in Tabitha's character now that she's Gary's so-called friend. Does she still realize that he's not exactly an honest person? Probably, but then again she doesn't care as long as he's apparently happy. As Turmoil once put it, Tabitha's actions borderline stupidity. Not very healthy in my opinion but it's nice to see such a strong reaction she created among you, dear readers. 

Gary's still Gary, no matter what he goes through with people. I tried to keep that aspect of his character within the story. He can accept change and he can also adapt to it. But his mind will still think the same thoughts as they did in the game. Someone like him can be difficult to change but maybe someone like Tabitha, who thinks she depends on him, can help him open his eyes a bit more to the world... Or drive him completely insane (if he isn't already so, heh).

Last note to the Gary x Tabitha fans: I am working on a couple of one-shot stories that deal with their time together. I'm hoping to post these in the near future. They're kinda like those writing themes you find on LiveJournal (i.e. 30 themes, 30 hugs). So my thanks goes out to all who've kept up with this series. Special thanks to Turmoil for creating such a good plot device to bring back Gary (and for being so understanding).

Please let me know what you've thought about these stories so far!


End file.
